Woman Who Captures His Heart (Hunhan Version)
by Nhac3ss
Summary: [HUNHAN] Demi Tuhan Luhan tak sengaja melakukannya, dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga seorang Oh Sehun menjadi begitu tergila-gila padanya/GS/THREESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Woman Who Captures His Heart**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Hunhan**

 **Rate: T semi M(?)**

 **Warning: (Remake)GS/ThreeShoot/Romance/Comedy(entahlah)**

 **Summary: Demi Tuhan** **Luhan** **tak sengaja melakukannya, dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga seorang Oh** **Sehun** **menjadi begitu tergila-gila padanya.**

.

.

.

Hup!

Wanita itu dengan cekatan melompat keluar saat pintu bus terbuka sebelum lekas berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Dengan lincah ia menghindari orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya meski high heels setinggi 9 centi terpasang di kakinya dan setelan kerja resmi yang membalut tubuhnya, tak masalah baginya karena sudah terbiasa. Ia juga tak perlu mengkhawatirkan bawaannya karena semua tersimpan rapat di tas ransel hitam dipunggungnya.

Kenapa? Tasnya terlihat tidak selaras dengan penampilannya? Biar saja.

Senyumnya merekah saat melihat gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu sudah dihadapannya, dengan semangat ia semakin mempercepat larinya. Memberikan salam ceria pada security yang berjaga tepat di meja informasi sebelum lekas melesat di lift pegawai yang akan tertutup.

"Tahan! Tunggu aku!" Teriaknya nyaring membuat salah satu karyawan seperti dirinya menahan pintu lift yang hampir tertutup, ia segera ikut berjejalan dengan karyawan lainnya.

Ting.

Lantai 17.

Ia segera keluar disusul beberapa karyawan yang satu lantai dengannya. Ia berlari dengan tergesa hampir menabrak rekan kerjanya yang membawa tumpukan kertas dan akhirnya sampai di bilik mejanya, lekas duduk dan memeriksa jam digital di lengannya.

"Delapan menit tiga puluh tujuh detik, rekor baru! Yes!" Serunya masih terengah karena berlari dari halte.

Sambil meneguk air mineral di mejanya, wanita itu meletakkan tas ranselnya. Senyumnnya masih terukir jelas pemilik mata rusa itu. Ini memang kebiasaannya, menghitung kecepatan waktu ia berangkat dari flatnya yang tak jauh dari kantornya sampai tepat ia duduk di kursi kerjannya. Memang sedikit aneh dan terlihat kurang kerjaan tapi ini efektif untuk olahraga pagi disela-sela jam sibuknnya, sekaligus menguji sedikit adrenalin.

Xi Luhan, nama wanita ini. Seorang sarjana disain komunikasi visual yang kini bekerja di salah satu perusahaan periklanan terbesar di Korea, prestasi yang cukup membanggakan. Ia baru saja berumur 27 tahun tanggal 20 April kemarin dan sedang menikmati kenaikan gaji yang baru ia dapat bulan lalu. Untuk karyawan biasa seperti dirinya hal itu merupakan anugerah.

"Xi Luhan!"

Ia tersentak dan langsung bangkit berdiri mendengar seruan khas dari atasannya, padahal ia baru akan menuliskan rekor waktu terbarunya di kalender yang ada di meja kerjannya. Laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu berjalan menghampirinya dengan raut muka galak seperti biasa. Luhan menduga orang ini baru saja dimarahi oleh istrinya pagi ini.

"Mana disain logo produk untuk iklan yang kuberikan minggu lalu?"

Dengan cemas Luhan meremas jemarinya dan tersenyum tak enak.

"Itu...masih belum jadi, Kangin- _shi_ "

" _Mwoya_! Sud-"

"Tapi hampir selesai, Kangin-shi! Siang ini sebelum makan siang akan segera kuserahkan!"

Luhan segera memotong perkataan Kangin sebelum omelan tak berujung itu terdengar, ia berpengalaman dengan hal ini sebelumnya. Perlu dicatat ia termasuk karyawan favorit untuk mendapatkan omelan dari atasannya, salahkan sifat ceroboh dan teledornya yang terkadang kambuh di waktu yang salah.

Kangin menghela nafas, terlihat sekali ia sedang menahan emosi. Pekerjaannya sudah cukup banyak tapi para karyawan bawahannya susah sekali tertib dengan tenggang waktu yang ia berikan. Ia menunjuk Luhan dan menatapnya tajam.

"Pastikan siang ini. Terlambat sedikit saja, gajimu kembali seperti dua bulan yang lalu." Katanya dengan penuh penekanan membuat Luhan menelan ludahnya.

" _N-ne_."

Kangin pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan, membuat wanita itu terduduk lemas di kursi kerjannya sekarang. Dengan lesu ia menyalakan laptopnya untuk segera menuntaskan pekerjaanya. Tapi belum sempat ia membuka aplikasi yang ia butuhkan, salah satu teman kerjanya datang mengganggu.

"Luhannie!" Baekhyun nama pengganggu itu, tiba-tiba saja sudah bersandar nyaman di bilik kerjannya menatapnya dengan wajah bersinar. Luhan tahu apa yang akan terjadi, wanita di depannya itu akan mulai bergosip.

Kau ingin menyebarkan rumor hanya dalam waktu setengah hari di seluruh kantor? Maka kau cukup menceritakannya pada seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ia adalah wanita yang haus akan gosip yang sedang terjadi dan akan langsung menceritakannya kepada siapa saja saat gosip itu sedang hangat-hangatnya. Salah satu orang yang beruntung sebagai bagian dari penyaluran hobi wanita itu adalah Luhan. Semua gosip terbaru selalu ia ceritakan pada sahabatnya itu, bahkan Luhan yakin acara gosip di televisi masih kalah update dengan dirinya.

"Wae?"

Baekhyun segera duduk berjejalan dengan Luhan di kursi kerja yang sempit itu, untung kedua wanita ini tergolong ramping. Sebuah majalah bisnis tiba-tiba saja tersaji di depan wajah Luhan. Itu adalah salah satu majalah bisnis terkemuka di Korea dengan cover seorang pemuda tampan, memiliki mata sayu dan bibir tipis yang tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Mempesona, harus Luhan akui.

"Oh Sehun?" Luhan membaca deretan huruf di majalah itu.

"Kau benar sekali, kau tahu siapa dia?"

Dengan polos Luhan mengeleng. Ia bersumpah melihat cahaya gemerlap di mata Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Oh Sehun, pewaris tunggal Oh's Group yang memiliki puluhan departement store, hotel, resort, dan taman bermain diseluruh asia. Dia seumuran kita tapi sudah menjadi salah satu pengusaha muda terkaya di Korea."

Luhan melongo, ia kagum. Berapa banyak uang yang di miliki orang bernama Oh Sehun ini? Pasti sangat banyak.

"Dan kau tahu berita baiknya? Dia masih bujangan, kyaa!" Entah apa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun sebegitu histeris, Luhan sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Well memang sih dia banyak digosipkan dengan beberapa artis, model dan putri pejabat. Tapi aku yakin perempuan-perempuan itu saja yang gatal menggodanya. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, dia tampan, kaya, dari keluarga terpandang, siapa yang tidak tergoda?"

Luhan menganguk-angguk lucu tanda setuju. Tiba-tiba saja kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun membingkai pipinya membuat pandangan mata keduanya beradu dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Bisa kau bayangkan jika menjadi kekasihnya? Kau akan menjadi wanita paling beruntung di bumi ini. Kau punya kekasih yang super tampan dan kaya raya! Apalagi jika sampai bisa menjadi istrinya, itu ak-"

BRAK.

Kedua wanita itu terlonjak bersamaan karena terkejut.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti lesbian kalian berdua, membuatku mual saja." Laki-laki tinggi bertelinga lebar itu menatap jijik pada Luhan dan Baekhyun sebelum dengan santainya melenggang pergi sambil meneguk kopi dalam kaleng yang ia gunakan untuk menggebrak meja kerja Luhan tadi.

Mata Baekhyun langsung berubah tajam, giginya mengeluarkan bunyi gemeletuk karena bergesekan menahan kesal. Ia segera berdiri sebelum mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Teriakan nyaring Baekhyun langsung terdengar setelahnya, wanita itu mengejar Chanyeol kemana pun laki-laki itu pergi. Sedangkan Luhan hanya melihatnya tak berniat mencegah penganiyayaan yang akan terjadi, sudah biasa.

Tangan pucatnya memengang majalah yang ditinggalkan Baekhyun, Luhan kembali mengamati sampulnya. Orang bernama Oh Sehun ini benar-benar sempurna, apa dulu ia pernah menyelamatkan negara hingga sekarang terlahir menjadi orang seperti ini?

Luhan geleng-geleng kepala saat membuka majalah itu dan membaca sedikit biografi orang ini. Benar-benar kaya, batinnya.

Ia sedang sibuk membolak-balik majalah itu saat ia mendengar keributan tak jauh darinya sebelum ia dapat melihat Presdir perusahaan tempat ia bekerja sedang berjalan akan melewati bilik kerjanya bersama beberapa orang berjas dan...

Tunggu dulu.

Apa mata Luhan tak salah lihat?

Paras yang tak asing untuk Luhan, dengan mata cokelatnya yang sayu, bibirnya yang tipis sesekali tersenyum ringan. Menggenakan setelan hitam yang begitu pas membalut tubuhnya, orang itu berjalan dengan santai namun tak menghilangkan kharisma yang dimilikinya.

Begitu panas dan sexy di mata siapapun.

"Oh Sehun?" Guman Luhan pelan saat orang-orang penting itu melewati bilik kerjanya menuju keruangan Kangin.

Gadis itu melongo lalu berkali-kali melihat majalah di tangannya sebelum kembali melihat sosok nyata di majalah itu yang tak jauh darinya. Astaga apa yang terjadi?

Saat orang-orang itu masuk ke ruangan Kangin, semua pengawai terdiam.

Sedetik kemudian langsung ramai tanpa bisa dicegah, terutama para mahkluk hawa yang mulai histeris tak jelas.

"I-itu Oh Sehun kan? Astaga mimpi apa aku semalam!"

"Dia lebih tampan saat dilihat langsung!"

"Kenapa tidak ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya, aku akan berdandan lebih cantik!"

"Astaga, astaga aku tidak kuat!"

Dan pululan respon unik lainnya, bahkan Baekhyun tak ingin ketinggalan.

"Aigo, apa yang dilakukan seorang Oh Sehun disini?"Katanya tenang berbanding terbalik dengan kelakuannya yang sekarang sibuk memberbaiki riasannya, membuat Chanyeol yang ada disebelahnnya berdecak tak suka.

"Dia tak akan mau dengan lesbian sepertimu." Ucapan sadis Chanyeol lekas dihadiahi jambakan maut oleh Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Luhan masih saja melongo.

"Wow."

Itu saja, lalu ia kembali bekerja dan tidak mempertanyakan apapun. Kerja otaknnya memang sederhana jadi jangan heran.

Cukup lama berselang sebelum orang-orang penting itu keluar dari ruangan Kangin, terlihat Presdir mereka tengah berdiskusi dengan Sehun sambil melewati para pegawai yang terdiam melihat tiap langkah mereka hingga menghilang. Dan lagi-lagi histeria itu terulang.

Kangin keluar dari ruangannya lalu pandangannya mengedar melihat karyawan disekitarnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ramai seperti menonton konser artis. Matanya lekas menangkap karyawati dengan jarak pandang terdekat dengannya.

"Xi Luhan, cepat kemasi barangmu dan ikut denganku!"

"Mwo? Tapi Kangin-shi, logo iklannya-"

"Itu bisa nanti, sekarang ada meeting yang lebih penting! Lima menit dan kita berangkat." Perintah Kangin telak sebelum ia kembali keruangannya lagi.

Dengan cemberut dan berdumal tak jelas Luhan akhirnya bersiap-siap, memasukan hal-hal yang kiranya diperlukan ke dalam tas ransel hitamnya. Ini bukan yang pertama Kangin mengajaknya meeting keluar kantor.

Tak sampai lima menit atasannya itu sudah keluar dari ruang kerjanya membuat Luhan lekas berlari mengikuti dibelakangnya. Mereka mengambil mobil di basement sebelum meluncur ke pusat kota Seoul.

" Iklan untuk departement store?"

"Ya, Presdir mendapatkan klien penting yang meminta kita untuk membuat sebuah iklan department store yang akan dibuka sebentar lagi. Kau ingat orang-orang berjas yang tadi keruanganku?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Nah mereka kliennya, Oh's Group."

Ah jadi itu kenapa orang macam Oh Sehun tadi berada di kantor mereka, Luhan mangut-mangut membenarkan pikirannya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai Luhan melihat sebuah bangunan besar di luar jendela, satu lagi Mall besar muncul di Seoul. Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan baru sadar bahwa di depan mereka terdapat jajaran mobil mewah yang juga masuk ke area Mall tersebut, salah satunya adalah mobil Presdir mereka. Mereka parkir dibagian VIP sebelum dengan cepat keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti orang-orang penting di depan mereka memasuki pintu utama Mall tersebut.

Dari arsitektur luarnya saja sebenarnya sudah dapat ditebak bahwa Mall ini begitu modern, tapi tetap saja Luhan dibuat berdecak kagum saat masuk ke dalamnya. Bagaimana Luhan harus mendiskripsikannya, saat pertama masuk Mall tersebut hanya satu kata yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Mewah.

Media wall menjadi hal pertama yang mereka lihat sebelum kafe-kafe terkenal digelar, di susul dengan jejeran merek-merek kosmetik mahal yang sudah siap di meja-meja berlampu lengkap dengan para karyawan berseragam yang menunduk begitu sopan ke arah mereka. Ah, salah tepatnya ke arah Oh Sehun yang berjalan paling depan.

Saat sampai di tengah Mall Luhan dibuat menganga, ia tak bisa berhenti mendongak melihat arsitekturnya. Begitu modern namun juga begitu elegan dengan tangga yang begitu artistic di tengah membuatnya semakin iconic. Tranparan, putih, hitam dan gold begitu mendominasi tempat itu.

"Tutup mulutmu itu, air liurmu menetes!"Desis Kangin membuat Luhan sadar diri dan segera menutup mulutnya yang tadi sempat menganga lebar.

"Kita disini bukan untuk mengagumi tempat ini tapi untuk bekerja! Cepat catat semua yang diinginkan klien!"

Wanita itu mengangguk patuh dengan segera mengambil ponselnya, membuka aplikasi note disana. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menulis apa yang diingankan klien mereka, wanita itu menyadari satu hal.

"Kangin-shi."

"Apa?"

"Di sini hanya perusahaan kita saja, perusahaan lain tidak datang?"

"Ya, mereka tidak membuat tender untuk proyek iklan ini tapi memilih perusahaan kita secara esklusif. Bahkan Direktur mereka sendiri yang datang untuk memastikan segalannya berjalan lebih cepat dan tak membuat kesalahan apapun."Jelas Kangin melirik Sehun yang melihat dengan cermat detai Mall tersedut, mulai dari kualitas barang, penataan dekorasi, hingga pelayanan para pegawainnya. Benar-benar orang yang perfeksionis.

Mulut Luhan membentuk huruh 'O' sambil menganguk-angguk mengerti. Ia dan Kangin lekas mendekat ke arah Sehun dan Presdir mereka, tak terlalu dekat tapi cukup untuk mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Target pengunjung Mall ini tidak hanya untuk orang-orang lokal tapi juga para wisatawan luar negeri yang berkunjung ke Korea." Sehun berujar dengan nada santai, sama-sekali tidak ada nada pembisnis didalamnya. Seperti berbicara dengan teman biasa.

"Kalau begitu kita membutuhkan sebuah icon yang sudah dikenal diluar negeri, Directur Oh. Kita bisa menggunakan para Idol yang sedang naik daun."

Sehun mengangguk ringan mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin Idol yang memang sudah sangat akrab di telinga, bukan hanya di dalam negeri tapi juga di luar negeri. Yang memang sudah matang dan berjaya sampai sekarang."

"EXO."

Celetuk Luhan tanpa berfikir, gadis itu lekas menutup mulutnya saat menjadi pusat perhatian, ia bahkan melihat Kangin yang mengumpat padanya tanpa suara.

"Tepat sekali, EXO! Mereka akan menjadi icon yang sempurna. Kepopuleran mereka di dalam maupun di luar negeri tak perlu diragukan lagi. Aku setuju." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum dan kembali berjalan. Luhan mendesah lega sebelum segera mencatat apa yang Sehun katakan tadi.

Mereka kini berjalan di jajaran merek-merek branded luar negeri yang sedang hits mulai dari pakaian, tas, sepatu, jam tangan, dan banyak lagi.

"Jangan terlalu menyorot barang-barang wanita saja tapi juga barang-barang untuk para pria. Aku ingin menghilangkan kesan bahwa Mall adalah tempat yang dikhususkan untuk wanita saja."

Satu lagi catatan penting untuk Luhan.

Setelah diskusi disana sini dengan catatan penting ini dan itu, Luhan dan Kangin mulai memisahkan diri dari rombongan untuk melakukan riset sedikit yang nantinya akan membantu saat penggarapan iklan.

Wanita itu masih belum juga berhenti berdecak kagum setiap memasuki toko-toko ternama di sana, keadaan Mall yang tanpa pengunjung membuatnya merasa begitu bebas. Langkah kakinya membawanya disalah satu butik yang menjual tas dan kaca mata keluaran terbaru. Ia mengambil sebuah kaca mata hitam yang menarik perhatiannya lalu mencobanya sambil berkaca. Ia tersenyum, menengok ke kiri, ke kanan, ke atas, lalu sedikit mengerucutkan bibir sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Lumayan juga.

Namun betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat rombongan Sehun terpantul tepat dibelakangnya melihat tingkah konyolnya. Ia lekas melepas kaca mata hitam itu dan menunduk sopan meminta maaf, Sehun hanya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aish, pabbo!" Umpatnya malu sendiri.

Wanita itu lekas berjalan mengikuti rombongan itu dibelakang, dengan menjaga jarak aman tentu saja. Rasa malunya masih belum habis. Setelah berkeliling mengamati setiap lantai tempat itu mereka pun memutuskan pergi dari sana. Malamnya meeting dilanjutkan mejadi sebuah jamuan di sebuah bar mewah di salah satu Hotel berbintang milik Oh's Group.

Luhan melihat segelas minuman di depannya, ia ragu untuk meminum cairan berwarna cerah menggoda itu. Iris hitamnnya melihat Kangin yang meneguk minumannya tanpa ragu. Beberapa saat yang lalu Kangin berbaik hati memesankan sesuatu untuknya yang notebane belum pernah masuk ke dalam tempat seperti ini.

Kuno? Biar saja.

"Kita minum sepuasnya, ini gratis."

Dibilang begitu pun sama sekali tak menarik untuk Luhan. Selama 27 tahun hidupnya tak pernah sekalipun ia meminum minuman beralkohol, bahkan ia tak pernah mencoba soju yang sering dijual di pinggir jalan. Ia tak suka dengan baunya yang menyengat. Tapi karena penasaran dengan warna minuman itu, Luhan perlahan mengangkat gelas itu. Ia mengamatinya sejenak sebelum mengendusnya. Ia terkejut.

Manis, baunya benar-benar manis berbeda sekali dengan bau soju yang begitu menyengat. Perlahan gadis itu meneguk sedikit minuman itu. Rasa manis itu segera terasa di lidahnnya dengan sedikit rasa aneh yang seimbang, membuat menuman ini terasa enak. Luhan tersenyum, ini tak buruk juga. Rasanya begitu enak, mungkin karena harganya mahal.

Ia dan Kangin akhirnya mengobrol sambil meminum minuman mereka, sesekali tertawa jika ada topik yang lucu. Pertama satu gelas, dua, tiga, dan seterusnya hingga Luhan tak sadar dengan tubuhnya yang semakin menghangat dan rasa mabuk yang menguasainya. Saat ia tak sanggup lagi, Luhan hanya merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, kepalanya sangat pusing.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar, ya." Kata Kangin sebelum berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu, berbeda dengan Luhan toleransi laki-laki ini terhadap alkohol sangat tinggi maka beberapa gelas minum tak akan membuatnya mabuk.

Selesai dengan panggilan alamnya Kangin berniat akan kembali minum tetapi dering ponselnya malah terdengar. Dari istrinya.

" _Ne Yeobo_?... _MWORAGO_?! MENGHILANG LAGI!"

Teriakan Kangin tentu menggema di sana membuat beberapa orang yang keluar dari toilet melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan aneh, tapi laki-laki itu seakan tak peduli.

"Tenang _yeobo_! Tenang, tarik nafas keluarkan tarik lagi keluarkan ta-"Kangin menjauhkan ponselnya saat sang istri malah berteriak kepadanya dengan nyaring.

" Ne, _araseo_. Aku segera pulang!"

Kangin dengan panik menuju pintu keluar. Istrinya baru saja memberi tahu bahwa anak bungsunya yang baru berusia 6 tahun menghilang lagi, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya. Entah kenapa anak itu suka sekali menghilang tanpa sebab membuat rumah gempar mencarinya. Ia tak perlu berpamitan pada atasannya karena acara jamuan ini hanya formalitas saja. Berangkat bersama tapi pulang sendiri-sendiri. Karenanya laki-laki itu pergi begitu dan melupakan satu orang yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Seseorang yang kini masih terkapar di meja bar.

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu Directur Oh."

"Saya juga senang bekerja sama dengan anda, Presdir Kim."

Sehun tersenyum ringan membalas jabatan tangan Presdir periklanan itu. Ia menyukai orang ini, santai dan tidak berbeli-belit saat bicara, langsung intinya. Yah, ini pertama kalinya ia ikut andil dalam hal promosi proyek yang digarapnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, keberhasilan proyek ini akan sangat berpengaruh pada saham miliknya di perusahaan. Belum lagi pandangan para dewan tinggi dalam rapat pemengang saham nanti. Ia ingin semua orang tahu bahwa ia bukan tuan muda yang hidup di bawah sayap ayahnya, tapi dia memang mempunyai kemampuan dan pantas menggantikan ayahnya kelak.

Setelah berbasa-basi sedikit, kedua orang berkuasa itu akhirnya berpisah. Sehun segera menghubungi asistennya menyuruhnya menyiapkan mobil, dia lelah dan ingin pulang. Baru Sehun akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bar itu setelah menghubungi asistennya sebelum sosok seseorang menarik perhatiannya.

Sosok wanita dengan setelan kerja yang tak asing sendirian dengan kepala yang merebah di atas meja bar. Sehun mendekat tanpa sadar. Namun langkahnnya terhenti saat wanita itu bergerak sedikit dan memutar kepalanya menghadap Sehun, masih dengan mata terpejam.

Ah, Sehun ingat. Wanita ini salah satu kru yang akan menggarap iklan permintaannya. Sehun melihat sekitarnya, sudah tak ada lagi orang-orang dari perusahaan iklan.

Wanita ini sendirian? Pikirnya.

Sehun adalah orang yang baik, ibunya selalu mengajarkan ia untuk memperlakukan wanita dengan baik dimana pun dan kapanpun ia berada. Maka berbekal rasa simpatinya, Direktur muda itu mulai mendekati wanita itu.

"Nona, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Dengan ragu Sehun mulai memegang pundak wanita itu lalu mengoyangkannya pelan, berniat membangunkannya.

"Nona, bangunlah. Tak baik wanita tidur di tempat ini."

Sekali lagi Sehun berusaha membangunkan wanita itu.

"Nona b-"

Perkataan Sehun terpotong saat tangan dingin itu memengang tangannya, membuatnya terdiam melihat wanita itu mulai membuka matanya dan bangun. Mata rusa wanita itu langsung bertemu dengan iris cokelat miliknya. Dapat ia lihat mata wanita itu mengerjap lucu melihatnya keheranan sebelum bibir tipis itu cemberut kesal. Sehun mematung melihat itu, entah kenapa ia malah diam saja. Seakan menunggu ekspresi apalagi yang akan ditunjukkan wanita manis didepannya.

Wanita itu perlahan berdiri dengan tangan Sehun sebagai pegangan. Ia mendekati Sehun yang masih diam melihat gerak-geriknya, membuat mereka hampir tak berjarak karena begitu dekat. Memegang pundak Sehun, lalu tersenyum penuh arti sebelum mencium laki-laki itu begitu saja.

Sehun terkejut, kesadarannya kembali saat bibir lembut itu menyentuh miliknya. Ia ingin mendorong wanita ini. Demi Tuhan, mereka sesama orang asing tapi malah berciuman. Namun itu hanya rencana sekilas yang langsung menghilang saat bibir wanita itu bergerak lembut diatas miliknya membuat Sehun merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya. Jantung laki-laki itu mulai mempercepat kerjanya dan kepalanya terasa pusing tiba-tiba.

Laki-laki itu kebingungan, tapi disaat bersamaan ia menyukainya.

Tangan hangat itu merengkuh pinggang wanita didepannya, mendekapnya erat sebelum Sehun perlahan menutup matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman wanita ini. Bibirnya mulai mendominasi dengan aktif mengulum, menghisap, dan mengigit bibir lembut itu. Membuat pemiliknya mengerang dan membuka akses pada lidah Sehun untuk mengenal lebih dalam rasa manis disana.

Sehun terbuai akan rasanya, Sehun ketagihan akan manisnya.

Jantung Sehun serasa akan meledak dan sentuhan jemari pucat itu ditengkuknya membuatnya merinding. Semua rasa itu membuat Sehun ingin lagi, lagi, dan lagi...

Namun kedua bibir itu harus terlepas saat kebutuhan oksigen tak terelakkan. Iris Cokelat Sehun menatap penuh binar pada paras wanita di depannya, seakan enggan untuk berkedip sekalipun. Takut wanita dengan rasa begitu manis ini menghilang. Ini bukan ciuman pertamanya tapi sungguh baru kali ini Sehun merasakan segala rasa yang ia alami barusan. Menakutkan tapi menyenangkan disaat bersamaan.

"Directur Oh?"

Sekretarisnya menyusulnya, mungkin karena tak mendapati Sehun di loby hotel. Tapi Sehun tak terlalu memperhatikannya ia terlalu sibuk pada wanita yang kini menggeliat manja di pelukannya.

Sehun mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Sekretaris Han."

" _Ye_?"

"Aku akan pulang menyetir sendiri."

Sehun berucap tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita ini. Tangan Sehun memengang pipi pucat itu, melihat wanita itu dengan padangan mendamba.

Hanya satu ciuman.

Hanya satu ciuman dan Oh Sehun telah jatuh untuk wanita ini.

.

.

.

10\. 45 AM

Itu yang tertera pada jam digital di atas meja nakas samping ranjang dengan seorang wanita yang masih terlelap nyaman disana. Selimut putih bersih itu menutupi sebagian besar tubuh berkulit pucat itu, membuat wanita itu tetap hangat dan merasa nyaman. Meski bias sinar matahari dari luar dengan bebas masuk dari jendela besar disana, membuat wanita itu mulai bergerak menunjukkan bahwa ia akan bangun.

Luhan menggeliat, merenggangkan otot tubuhnya masih dengan mata tertutup. Bibirnya mengecap beberapa kali sambil menggaruk lehernya yang gatal. Ia terdiam sejenak untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya, entah kenapa Luhan merasa sangat lelah untuk bangun. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal.

Namun perlahan ia tetap membuka matanya yang berat, membuatnya melihat sebuah langit-langit dengan lampu-lampu berdisain modern. Ia mengernyit saat menyadari bukan seperti itu langit-langit kamarnya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya melihat sekitarnya. Ia terbaring disebuah kamar mewah dengan disain modern dan minimalis.

APA!

Luhan langsung terbangun mendudukan tubuhnya. Kesadarannya seratus persen kembali.

Astaga! Dimana dia?!

Dengan panik dan kebingungan gadis itu kembali melihat sekitarnya yang begitu asing. Belum sempat ia mencerna keadaan sekitarnya tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan, seperti tak ada apapun yang membalutnya. Mata sipit itu membesar.

Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu!

Dengan cemas dan takut-takut Luhan melihat tubuhnya, tangannya yang gemetar membuka selimut putih yang membalutnya dan melihat keadaan tubuhnya.

Telanjang.

Jiwa Luhan serasa keluar dari tubuhnya.

Ia telanjang, astaga!

Dengan panik Luhan melihat kesana-kemari hanya untuk melihat pakaiannya berserakan dimana-mana, ia bingung.

Apa yang terjadi?!

Dimana dia?!

Kenapa dia telanjang?!

Namun pikirannya terpotong saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat pahanya bergesekan, ada sesuatu diantara selakangannya. Dengan cemas dan takut-takut ia meraba selangkangannya hanya untuk meraba sesuatu yang telah mengering. Sesuatu yang Luhan yakin sebelumnya cair tapi kini telah mengering diantara pahanya.

Detak jantung Luhan meningkat. Ia takut menebak apa itu.

Astaga! Astaga! Astaga!

Ceklek

Suara pintu terbuka itu menarik perhatian wanita yang masih shyok itu. Melihat seorang laki-laki dengan jubah mandi keluar dari sana. Tangannya memegang handuk kecil dikepalanya, menggerakkannya dalam usaha untuk mengurangi air yang membasahi rambutnya. Saat laki-laki itu mendongak dan mempertemukan kedua iris mereka, Luhan mematung.

Bibir tipis itu tersenyum melihatnya, dengan langkah ringan laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya. Duduk di ranjang tepat disamping Luhan, tangan hangatnya mengelus surai cokelat wanita itu penuh sayang.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa tubuhmu ada yang sakit?"

Luhan masih membeku. Tiba-tiba saja kilasan ingatan menghantamnya. Ingatan tentang ia yang berciuman dengan laki-laki ini, diatas ranjang. Saling memeluk, saling bercumbu, saling membuka pakaian satu sama lain, saling meraba dan ...

Wajah Luhan memucat, ia tak sanggup meneruskannya.

Katakan jika Luhan hanya bermimpi sekarang.

"Baby, _gwencana_?"

Mata Luhan menatap horor iris cokelat di depannya yang menatapnya khawatir, sebelum dengan segenap tenaga ia mengeskpresikan kepanikannya.

"KYAAA!"

Ini sama sekali bukan mimpi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ini **MURNI REMAKE** dari Author Yayarara dengan judul yang sama, pair aslinya HAEHYUK. Aku sudah dapat ijin resmi dari Authornya jadi bukan **PLAGIAT** ya…..

Kalau banyak yang suka bakal aku lanjut kalau gak suka akan aku hapus….

Happy Reading…


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Woman Who Captures His Heart**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Hunhan**

 **Rate: T semi M(?)**

 **Warning: (Remake)GS/ThreeShoot/Romance/Comedy(entahlah)**

 **Summary: Demi Tuhan** **Luhan** **tak sengaja melakukannya, dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga seorang Oh** **Sehun** **menjadi begitu tergila-gila padanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu apartement mewah itu terbuka lebar sebelum terlihat Luhan yang dengan panik keluar dari sana. Tak dipedulikannya setelan yang dipakaianya terlihat berantakan karena ia asal memakainya dan rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan.

Ini gila, ini GILA!

Apa yang telah ia lakukan, terbangun di ranjang orang asing dengan keadaan tanpa busana!

" _Baby_ , kau ingin pergi kemana?"

Wanita itu langsung menengok kebelakang hanya untuk melihat seorang Oh Sehun yang keluar dari apartement itu. Matanya terbelalak sebelum dengan reflek berlari secepat yang ia bisa menyusuri lorong yang seakan tak berujung itu.

Yah benar, orang asing yang Luhan maksud disini adalah Oh Sehun. Sang pewaris tunggal Oh's Group yang kaya raya.

" _Baby_ , jangan lari!"

Luhan menengok.

"AAAA, kenapa dia mengejarku?!" Seru Luhan saat mendapati Sehun yang ikut berlari di belakangnya. Wanita itu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuknya menemukan lift tepat setelah belokan. Dengan panik ia memencet tombol lift sambil sesekali melihat ke arah datangnnya Sehun.

" _Baby_!"

Luhan semakin keras menekan-nekan tombol lift.

"Ayolah, kumohon kumohon!"

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, tanpa membuang waktu Luhan masuk kedalam lift dan segera menekan tombol pintu agar segera tertutup. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan belum berpihak pada wanita ini.

Brak.

Luhan reflek mundur hingga menempel di dinding lift yang dingin saat laki-laki yang sedari tadi mengejarnya menahan pintu lift. Sehun terengah sebentar sebelum ikut masuk ke dalam lift membuat Luhan mulai ketakutan. Apalagi saat laki-laki itu dengan matanya yang tegas mendekatinya. Dengan perlahan dan takut-takut Luhan mulai menggeser tubuhnya di sudut lift untuk membuat jarak sejauh mungkin. Dan perasaan wanita itu semakin tak karuan saat pintu lift terlanjut tertutup.

Luhan mulai berdoa memohon ampun atas dosanya dan meminta pertolongan saat itu tangan Sehun menepuk pundaknnya, membuat Luhan menutup matanya erat.

Selamatkan aku Tuhan, selamatkan aku!

" _Baby_ , gwencana?"

Mwo?

Luhan kembali membuka matanya hanya untuk melihat iris cokelat itu menatapnya khawatir.

"Jangan berlari seperti itu dulu, tubuhmu kan masih sakit. Semalam kau berdarah, loh."Kata Sehun khawatir sambil melihat ke bawah saat menyebut 'berdarah' dikalimatnya, membuat wanita di depannya semakin menatapnya horor.

Apa yang orang ini maksud dengan dirinya yang berdarah?! Astaga! Astaga! Yang ia maksud tidak yang seperti Luhan pikirkan, kan?

" _Baby_?"

Dan kenapa orang ini terus memanggilnya _baby_ - _baby_!

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu? Kau belum mandi, belum sarapan, bahkan kau lupa memakai sepatumu, lihat!"Sehun menenteng sepatu hak milik Luhan, membuat wanita itu tersadar ia berlari sambil bertelanjang kaki.

" _Aigo_ , kakimu pasti sekarang terasa sakit dan dinginkan? _Aigo aigo_ , _Baby_ ku yang malang."Dapat Luhan rasakan laki-laki ini mengelus-elus kepalanya, menyebabkan bola mata wanita itu segera mengedar mencari jalan keluar dari sana.

Mencongkel pintu lift?

Luhan tak punya linggis.

Menyelinap di ventilasi udara?

Luhan kurang tinggi.

Menonjok orang ini hingga pingsan?

Luhan takut melakukannya.

Ah, _otthokeh_!

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka.

" _Cha_ , pegangan ya."

Luhan menatap Sehun heran namun sedetik setelahnya Sehun langsung mengangkat tubuh Luhan, membuat wanita itu memekik ketakutan. Sehun membopong Luhan keluar dari lift, tentu dengan Luhan yang sedang mengekspresikan kepanikannya. Lagi.

"AAAAA, TURUNKAN AKU! _ANDWE_! _ANDWE_!"

"Tenanglah _Baby_ , kau tidak boleh jalan sendiri dulu. Tadi malam kau sudah bekerja keras, jadi sekarang tidak boleh capek-capek dulu, _ne_."Sehun mengedipkan matanya membuat Luhan justru semakin keras berteriak.

Melihatnya, Sehun mempercepat langkahnya mendekati salah satu kursi di _lobby_ apartementnya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba mendudukkan wanita itu, memengang kedua pipinya, dan mencium bibirnya kilat. Hanya kecupan tapi sukses membuat wanita ini diam seketika.

Luhan membeku, ekspresi wajahnya membuat Sehun terkekeh.

Ah, betapa manis dan imutnya wanitanya ini.

Sehun berlutut dan mulai membersihkan telapak kaki milik Luhan yang sedikit kotor dengan lembut lalu perlahan memakaikan sepatu wanita itu dengan hati-hati. Selayaknya sang Pangeran yang menemukan Cinderellanya. Bukankah ini manis?

Ya, akan manis jika sang wanita memberikan sedikit perhatiannya dan ikut berpartisipasi, tapi lihat Luhan malah menutup mulutnya masih dengan keterkejutannya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat apa yang baru laki-laki ini lakukan.

Laki-laki ini mencuri ciuman darinya, laki-laki ini melecehkannya. Pikirnya tak terima.

Tidakkah dia ingat semalam dia sudah lebih dari sekedar dilecehkan? Lalu kenapa sekarang responnya seperti itu setelah dicium, Luhan memang aneh.

"Nah, sekarang kau ingin kemana _Baby_? Kau ingin kita kembali ke atas untuk sarapan? Atau kau ingin langsung pulang? Biar kuantar kemanapun kau inginkan."

Sehun mendongak saat tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Luhan.

" _Baby_?"

Tubuh Sehun langsung didorong kasar, membuatnya terduduk dilantai _lobby_ itu. Sebelum ia dapat merespon apapun, Luhan sudah berlari keluar dari sana meninggalnya. Wanita itu menyetop taksi dan pergi dari sana secepat mungkin. Bahkan ia meminta supir taksi itu mengebut tanpa tahu bahwa ia tak membawa dompet atau uang sama sekali. Yang ia tahu sekarang, ia harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari sana.

Sedangkan Sehun yang ditinggalkan begitu saja mulai berdiri dan melihat pintu keluar, tak berniat mengejar. Dia perlahan tersenyum sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Mungkin dia malu." Ucapnya santai sebelum melangkah kembali ke apartementnya dengan hati semerbak bagai ladang bunga yang bermekaran.

Oh, Oh Sehun sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Lantai kayu kamar flat itu tertutup oleh puluhan tisu yang sudah digunakan. Seprai serta selimut ranjang sedang di dalam kamar itu juga terlihat berantakan. Laptop putih di atas kasur itu juga terbengkalai, menyala dengan menampilkan pencarian Google dengan kata kunci 'tanda-tanda gadis yang sudah tidak perawan'. Suara isakan sedari tadi masih memenuhi kamar itu, tepatnya dari wanita bernama Luhan yang kini duduk di atas kasur memeluk lututnya sediri. Sesekali ia akan mengambil tisu untuk menyeka air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir hingga malam begini.

Begitu sampai di flatnya setelah sukses melarikan diri tadi, otak Luhan mulai mencerna baik-baik apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan kesimpulannya hanya satu.

Ia sudah tidur dengan seorang pria.

Mencoba menyangkal ingatan malam panas yang ia lalu dengan laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun yang terus berputar di kepalanya, Luhan mulai mencari-cari informasi di internet. Dan entah dengan hipotesanya sendiri atau memang benar adanya, delapan puluh persen ciri-ciri yang tertera menunjukkan hasil yang paling ditakutkan wanita itu. Dia sudah mengeceknya sendiri. Semuanya.

Rasa takut, menyesal, dan marah bercampur aduk di dalam dirinya. Harusnya dia tidak minum, harusnya ia langsung pulang dari meeting itu tak perlu ikut jamuan, harusnya ia meminta Kangin memesankannya jus atau soda mungkin, air putih juga tak apa.

Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dia sudah tidak gadis lagi. Isakannya semakin keras saat mengingatnya. Sedetik pikirannya akan membaik dengan berkeyakinan bahwa ia wanita dewasa berusia 27 tahun, bukankah wajar jika menghabiskan malam dengan seorang laki-laki? Tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali terpuruk saat ingat dia hanya ingin melakukannya dengan suaminya kelak. Terus berputar seperti itu.

Luhan adalah gadis yang lugu, dia tinggal jauh dari orang tuanya untuk bekerja di kota besar. Sedari dulu dia tak pernah berpacaran karena terlalu terpesona dengan hal-hal seperti animasi, komik, serta game yang berbau petualangan. Membuat asmara sangat tabu baginya namun kreatifitasnya terasah dengan baik. Jadi tak heran ia diterima di perusahaan besar dengan mudah tapi masih _single_ sampai sekarang.

Tentu ia berfikir untuk menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki kelak, menikah, lalu punya anak. Tak perlu hidup kaya asal mereka bahagia. Ia juga tak punya kriteria lelaki idaman, baginya asal orang itu menyayanginya dengan tulus saja sudah cukup. Dia hanya ingin kehidupan yang lurus tanpa lika-liku.

Dan saat ia dihadapkan dengan Oh Sehun beserta permasalah yang dibawa lelaki itu untuknya, membuat segalanya menjadi jungkir balik tak karuan. Bagaimana jika tak ada yang mau menikah denganya kelak karena dia sudah ternoda? Luhan semakin keras menangis. Ciuman pertamanya, malam pertamanya, kegadisannya, hilang begitu saja.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti menangis saat sesuatu terlintas diingatannya. Bukankah ini pemerkosaan? Dan dia bisa menuntut orang bernama Oh Sehun itu dan meminta ganti rugi.

Ya, benar. benar sekali.

Luhan akan melakukan visum sebagai bukti dan menyewa pengacara. Tapi tiba-tiba raut wajah wanita itu memburam.

Sehun itu kaya kan, bagaimana jika ia menyewa pengacara yang lebih mahal dan lebih hebat. Malah dia yang dimasukan ke penjara nanti. Bukannya dapat keadilan tapi justru dia yang semakin rugi. Dia harus bagaimana sekarang!

"HUWEEEE, _EOMAAAA_!"

.

.

.

Pagi ini tidak terasa seperti biasanya bagi Luhan, ia berjalan lesu ke kantornya. Tidak melakukan rekor lari pagi yang sehat dan penuh adrinalin seperti biasa. Adrenalinnya sudah cukup terkuras habis seharian kemarin karena manusia bernama Oh Sehun. Luhan menghela nafas, ia membolos tidak masuk kerja kemarin dan membuat Kangin begitu marah di telepon karena banyak pekerjaan menumpuk dan proyek iklan departement store sudah mulai harus dicari konsepnya. Wanita itu hanya bisa berdoa tidak akan ada sesi kedua untuk kemarahan atasannya itu.

Saat sampai di lantai tempatnya bekerja ia justru dikejutkan oleh Baekhyun yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu lift dengan sumpringah, seakan kedatangan Luhan adalah berkah dan mukzizat yang telah lama ia nantikan. Sahabatnya itu langsung menariknya dengan semangat.

" _Wae_?"

"Ayo cepat, kau tak akan percaya dengan ini."

Baekhyun menarinya ke arah bilik kerjanya, tapi masih kurang beberapa langkah lagi Luhan langsung berhenti. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga mendapati pemandangan di depannya. Tangannya gemetar menunjuk objek besar disana.

"I-itu?"

Baekhyun menganguk-angguk semangat.

Di sana, tepatnya di atas meja Luhan sekarang ada sebuah karangan bunga. Mawar merah, dengan ukuran yang super besar. Tingginya dan lebarnya mungkin mencapai satu meter dengan ratusan mawar yang tertata begitu apik nan cantik.

"Aih aih, Luhannie kenapa kau tak bilang jika sekarang kau punya kekasih? Kukira kita sahabat."Baekhyun pura-pura cemberut.

"Mwo? Aku tak punya kekasih."

"Lalu dari siapa? Jangan-jangan kau punya pengemar rahasia!" Baekhyun heboh bertepuk tangan sendiri.

Dari pada dari pengemar rahasia, Luhan lebih percaya jika bunga ini salah alamat. Dengan ragu-ragu Luhan mendekati rangkaian mawar itu, mengamatinya sejenak sebelum mengambil secarcik kertas yang ada diantara kuntum mawar itu. Ia membukannya.

 _For my sweet_ Luhan

 _OSH_

"Siapa? siapa?" Jiwa penggosip Baekhyun bangkit, ia merebut kertas itu dari tangan sahabatnya.

"OSH? _Nugu_?" Baekhyun berfikir, menebak-nebak teman kantor mereka yang cocok dengan inisial itu.

Luhan tersentak saat menebak satu nama.

OSH. Oh. Se. Hun.

Mata Luhan langsung menatap ngeri karangan bunga di depannya. Kenapa laki-laki itu mengirimi ia bunga mawar sebanyak ini? Ini menakutkan.

"Oh Sang Han? Tapikan dia sudah punya istri."Baekhyun masih sibuk mengira-ira saat Luhan merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Luhan mengernyit saat tahu itu nomor tak dikenal.

"Yabaseo?"

" _ **Baby**_ **!"**

Jantung Luhan rasanya melompat keluar saat mendengar suara yang selalu menyebutnya _Baby_ itu. Luhan sangat tahu suapa ini, amat sangat tahu.

" **Luhannie** _ **baby**_ **, apa mawarnya sudah sampai? Kau suka? Itu kukirim dengan sepenuh hatiku khusus untukmu."**

Luhan langsung melempar ponselnya sembarangan hingga menghantam bilik kerjannya, untung tidak pecah atau rusak. Jantung wanita itu berdebar begitu cepat dan bulu kuduknya terasa meremang. Ia mengesek-gesek lengannya sendiri.

Dari mana orang itu tahu tahu nomornya?

Oh Sehun, dia orang yang benar-benar menakutkan. Batin gadis ini ngeri tanpa tahu seluruh pegawai wanita menatap iri padanya. Siapa yang tidak, dikirimi rangkaian mawar cantik super besar di meja kerjamu? Betapa beruntungnya wanita ini.

"Aku juga ingin mawar." Ungkap Baekhyun sambil mengandai-andai tanpa tahu Chanyeol sudah di sebelahnya.

"Kau suka mawar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Terutama yang berwarna pink, pasti cantik."

Chanyeol menganguk-anguk. Mawar pink, ya.

Sedangkan ditempat berbeda Sang Direktur Oh kita sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil melihat data diri wanita pujaannya. Apapun yang tertulis disana terasa begitu menarik untuknya dan membuatnya penasaran hingga ingin terus membaca dan membaca lagi. Bahkan foto itu terlihat lebih menawan dari model kelas dunia berbusana mini sekalipun.

Katakanlah Sehun mulai gila, gila karena seorang wanita bernama Xi Luhan.

Tapi laki-laki itu memang sudah terperangkap jerat pesona wanita itu. Ia masih ingat betul malam dimana ia bisa begitu beruntung merasakan manisnya wanita itu, menyentuh lembut kulit putih pucat itu, dan menghirup wangi yang begitu memabukkan itu.

Belum lagi cara wanita itu mengeliat resah, mengerang serta mendesah di bawahnya benar-benar terlihat manis namun sexy disaat bersamaan. Membuat ia yang biasanya memiliki kontrol diri yang kuat, langsung takluk dan berubah liar karena tak bisa menahan diri. Jangan salahkan dia, salahkan daya tarik wanita itu yang begitu kuat menariknya.

Tapi diantara itu semua hal itu yang paling Sehun sukai adalah bagaimana jutaan kupu-kupu itu bertebangan diperutnya saat mata rusa itu menatapnya, serta debar jantungya yang seperti berdetak hanya untuk wanita itu seorang. Itu benar-benar luar biasa.

Senyum Sehun tak pernah pudar sedari dua hari yang lalu. Bahkan sekarang saat sekretarisnya masuk membawa dokumen untuk ditanda tangani ia menandatanganinya sambil menyenandungkan lagu-lagi cinta yang sedang trend. Membuat sekretarisnya keheranan.

"Apa ada berita bagus, Direktur? Anda terlihat senang sekali hari ini?"

"Tidak juga, tapi sekretaris Han..."

"Ya, Direktur?"

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Ya?"

"Aku pernah, dua hari yang lalu." Sehun tertawa setelahnya.

Awalnya sekretarisnya itu kebingungan tapi tak lama ia langsung mengerti dan hanya tersenyum maklum sebelum mohon diri. Ia menghentikan langkahnya yang akan mencapai pintu saat Sehun memanggilnya lagi.

"Ya, Direktur?"

"Pesankan paket makan siang yang enak, pastikan dari chef terbaik kita dan kirimkan ke-"

"Ketempat yang sama dimana mawar anda dikirim, Direktur?" Sekretaris Han memotongnya sambil tersenyum membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Benar sekali!" Sehun mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu disana sebelum melipatnya menjadi dua dan memberikannya pada sekretarisnya.

"Pastikan ini juga ikut dikirim."

"Baik."

.

.

.

"Kangin- _shi_!"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak."

"Kumohon!"

"Kau ini keras kepala, TIDAK! Jelas?"

"Tapi Kangin- _shi_ banyak karyawan disini yang lebih kreatif dari pada aku, Chanyeol misalnya."

"Kau ini memperhatikan rapat kita tadi tidak sih? Chanyeol memang masuk ke tim nantinya, bagaimana dia bisa menggantikanmu? Sedangkan dia punya porsi pekerjaan sendiri."

Luhan bengong, mencoba mengingat-ingat rapat tadi. Selain dia dinyatakan ikut andil dalam pembuatan iklan untuk departement store, dia tak memperhatikan yang lainnya. Dia terlalu sibuk mengurus ponselnya yang terus bergetar karena mendapatkan pesan setiap setengah jam sekali dari seseorang yang bernama Oh Sehun. Isi pesannya berfariasi, mulai dari dia bilang rindu, sayang, hingga menceritakan apa yang sedang laki-laki itu lakukan padanya. Membuat Luhan ingin membanting ponselnya sendiri. Tapi tidak, dia tidak membanting ponselnya. Ia hanya mematikan ponselnya lalu menaruhnya ditempat yang paling tak terlihat olehnya.

"Kalau begitu gantikan aku dengan siapa saja, aku tak masalah diberi proyek lainnya. Dua proyek sekaligus juga tak apa, asal aku tak perlu ikut ke tim itu. Ya ya?"

"Kau bilang tadi kau kurang kreatif, kenapa sekarang kau minta dua proyek?"Kangin yang membalik kalimatnya membuat Luhan tak berkutik.

"I-itu..."

"Xi Luhan."

"Ne, Kangin- _shi_."

"Kuberitahu kau satu hal, kau itu diminta langsung oleh Presdir kita untuk masuk ke dalam tim."

"Mwo?"

"Presdir mengatakan itu permintaan klien kita. Karena itu namamu ada dibagian teratas tadi."

Luhan tak bisa berkata-kata.

Klien mereka? Oh Luhan tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Lagi pula kau ini aneh sekali harusnnya kau senangkan dapat proyek besar, malah ingin keluar. Sudah sana kembali bekerja!" Tangan Kangin mengibas dengan gaya mengusir.

Dengan lesu wanita itu keluar dari ruangan atasannya, berjalan menunduk seperti orang berduka cita. Tentu ia akan senang mendapat proyek sebesar itu karena sudah pasti nanti selain mendapatkan banyak bonus juga bisa bertemu artis macam EXO, siapa yang tidak mau. Tapi masalahnnya jika Luhan mengambil proyek ini maka intensitas dirinya bertemu dengan Oh Sehun semakin besar.

Luhan tak mau itu terjadi. Ia tak mau bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi! Karena laki-laki itu terus menerornya, dan ini membuatnya gila. Dosa apa yang pernah dia lakukan hingga harus bertemu dengan orang seperti itu.

Keluh kesah dalam pikiran wanita itu terpotong saat ia mendengar bisik-bisik disekitarnya, dan saat ia mendongak seluruh karyawan terutama yang berjenis kelamin perempuan memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Tanyanya heran dan tak ada yang menjawab, namun segalanya terjawab saat ia sampai di bilik kerjanya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya bisa melongo. Di meja kerjanya sekarang terdapat sepaket makan siang lengkap, dari label yang tertera itu berasal dari salah satu restoran Prancis yang mahal di Seoul. Ingin tahu kemana perginya rangkaian mawar super besarnya yang tadi pagi memenuhi meja kerjanya? Sudah ia sumbangkan di _lobby_ kantor sebagai hiasan selamat datang di sana. Tapi sekarang setelah bebas dari teror mawar merah, lagi-lagi meja kerjanya dikirimi hal yang aneh-aneh. Sebenarnya tidak aneh, hanya wanita ini saja yang berpresepsi bahwa itu aneh. Karena dia sendiri sudah aneh.

"Luhannie! Mr. OSH ini benar-benar perhatian padamu. Tadi pagi mawar merah sekarang makan siang super mewah, kyaa!" Baekhyun mulai heboh sendiri, bisa dipastikan berita tentang Luhan yang mendapatkan kiriman-kiraman nan romantis itu sudah menyebar keseluruh kantor, lengkap dari lantai paling bawah hingga yang teratas. Tak terkecuali.

Baekhyun mengambil secarik kertas yang terselip di paket makanan itu. Ia menahan tawa heboh ala fansnya sebelum membaca isi kertas itu dengan begitu keras. Agar seluruh orang mendengarnya.

" _Try for dessert, Baby. It tasted as sweet as you. OSH_. Ooh, Luhannie dia sangat romantis!"

Tentu seluruh wanita disana hanya bisa menatap iri pada Luhan. Mendapatkan kiriman bunga dan paket makan siang super mahal? Seluruh wanita akan meleleh dibuatnya.

Sedangkan Luhan? Ia merasa ini sama sekali tidak romantis. Justru ia merasa ini menakutkan.

"Kau menadapat makan siang steak, Luhannie. Ah, baunya enak! Aku benar-benar penasaran siapa Mr. OSH ini."

Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang membuka paket makan siang untuknya itu. Ya memang ada seporsi steak, salad buah, dua minuman yang Luhan tak tahu isinya, serta tentu saja dessert sebuah cake strawberry yang tadi Sehun tulis di pesannya jika rasanya semanis dirinya.

Kepala Luhan mulai pening, ia mulai stres. Terlalu banyak hal tak terduga yang ia alami belakangan ini. Dan semua hal itu tak bisa diterima akal sehatnya sendiri. Ia ingin hidupnya kembali normal, itu saja! Wanita itu dengan pasrah duduk dikursi kerjanya, meratapi nasipnya. Tak dipedulikan orang-orang disekitarnya yang masih saja betah melihatnya. Ia juga tak berselera untuk makan makanan itu sekarang.

"Aku juga ingin steak." Keluh Baekhyun tak sadar jika Chanyeol lagi-lagi sudah ada disebelahnya.

"Kau suka steak?"

Baekhyun mengaguk.

"Apalagi yang matangnya medium, itu enak sekali."

Chanyeol menganguk-angguk, steak medium ya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa malam itu setelah turun di halte dekat flatnya, Luhan akan meneruskannya dengan berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya dia tidak pulang sendiri, ia mengajak Baekhyun bersamannya. Baekhyun akan menginap di flatnya malam ini atas permintaannya. Sahabatnya itu sekarang sedang mampir ke salah satu mini market di dekat sana membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk makan malam serta pesta kecil-kecilan mereka. Ia mengajak Baekhyun dengan alasan ia rindu pesta sahabat dengannya, tapi sebenarnya ia ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu yang lebih mendesak.

Begitu mendesak tapi Luhan menyadarinya begitu lambat.

Tadi saat ia selesai dengan konsep-konsep iklan yang akan ia ajukan untuk departement store itu, tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari sesuatu. Dan itu masih tak jauh-jauh dari orang bernama Oh Sehun itu. Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dikepalanya.

Bukankah dia dan lelaki itu telah tidur bersama, berhubungan intim. Nah yang jadi masalahnya adalah, apa laki-laki itu memakai pengaman saat melakukannya atau tidak?

Kalau iya, Luhan akan sangat bersyukur.

Kalau tidak, wajah Luhan langsung memucat saat itu juga.

Cara terbaik adalah dengan menanyakannya langsung pada Oh Sehun itu, tapi tentu saja Luhan tak akan melalukan hal memalukan seperti itu. Belum lagi perilaku menakutkan laki-laki itu padanya, membuat hal itu menjadi pilihan terakhir. Karena itu ia berencana mendiskusikan ini dengan Baekhyun. Mereka tak mungkin membahasnya di kantor, jadi ia mengajak Baekhyun menginap di flatnya. Baekhyun memang biang gosip tapi dia tahu batasannya, jadi Luhan tak perlu khawatir. Lagi pula Luhan tak akan menyebutkan jika itu adalah dirinya, ia akan memutar cerita untuk mengelabui Baekhyun tentu saja.

Wanita itu menaiki anak-anak tangga yang mengantarkannya ke lantai tiga tempat flatnya berada. Memasukan kunci lalu membuka pintu sebelum masuk kedalam, namun saat ia akan menaruh sepatunya Luhan tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

Kenapa lampu flatnya menyala?

Astaga! Pencuri!

Dengan panik Luhan berlari menuju ruang tengah namun matanya langsung terbelalak karena shock melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mendapati pencuri disana, yang ada justru sesosok lelaki tampan yang sibuk memasak di dapurnya yang kecil. Orang ini masih memakai kemeja kerjanya, hanya saja jas serta dasinya sekarang digantikan dengan apron biru milik Luhan yang justru membuatnya semakin tampan dan menawan.

Luhan merasakan geli, seperti ada yang mengelitiki perutnya dari dalam, jantungnya pun berdetak keras seperti akan meledak. Kenapa keberadaan lelaki itu di dapurnya terasa begitu pas?

Lelaki itu mendongak, mempertemukan iris cokelatnya dengan mata rusa milik Luhan, sebuah senyuman segera ia hadiahkan untuk wanita itu.

"Selamat datang, _Baby_."

Luhan menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar, seluruh darahnya serasa berkumpul di pipinya yang memanas. Pipinya memerah, tersipu.

"Kenapa kau pulang terlambat? Ponselmu juga tak aktif, membuatku khawatir saja. Hampir saja aku menyuruh sekretarisku untuk mengecek kantormu." Kata lelaki itu sambil berjalan mendekati Luhan, ia membelai rambut halus wanita di depannya lalu mencium keningnya sayang.

Sedangkan Luhan masih saja mematung. Bagaimana tidak, ia masih tak percaya seorang Oh Sehun ada di flatnya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi Luhan, ia suka saat mengejutkan wanita ini. Ia lalu memegang tangan wanita itu lalu mengirinya ke sofa sebelum mendudukan gadis itu disana.

"Aku sudah buatkan pasta untuk makan malam, kau tidak keberatan kan?" Seperti dihipnotis Luhan langsung menjawab.

"Tidak." Jawaban yang membuat Sehun semakin lebar tersenyum.

"Tunggu disini, kuambilkan."

Luhan mengamati Sehun yang beranjak kembali ke dapur sebelum ia sadar dengan keadaan disekitarnya.

Mwoya, kenapa dia malah diam saja! Ada orang asing masuk ke flar miliknya! Dia malah main setuju saja saat ditawari pasta.

"Sehun-shi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ia bertanya cemas, namun yang ditanya justru terkekeh sambil kembali membawa sepiring pasta yang masih hangat. Apron biru sudah menghilang dari tubuhnya, membuat Luhan sedikit kecewa. Sebelum sedetik kemudia wanita itu sadar dan segera menepuk keningnya, apa yang ia pikirkan.

Luhan terkejut saat Sehun sudah duduk manis di sebelahnya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, hingga bahu mereka menempel satu sama lain.

"Sehun- _shi_ , bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Rahasia. Panggil saja Sehun, _Baby_. Kita tidak sedang bekerja. Nah, sekarang kau harus makan. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah karena proyek iklannya kan? Aigo aigo _Baby_ ku yang malang." Tangan Sehun membelai kepala Luhan. Sehun rasa tak penting wanita ini mengetahui jika ia membeli keseluruhan tempat ini demi mendapat kunci flatnya.

Sehun mengambil garpu menggulung pasta lalu menyodorkannya pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak pandai memasak, tapi aku belajar seharian membuat ini. Jadi makan yang banyak ya _Baby_. Ayo aa!"

Pasta itu masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan dengan mudah tanpa perlawanan berarti, ia mengunyahnya dengan cemas.

"Enak, kan?" Luhan tidak tahu, ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa karena keberadaan laki-laki ini sudah merenggut seluruh fungsi inderanya.

Suapan demi suapan masuk kedalam mulut Luhan, meski begitu wanita itu mulai melirik-lirik pintu keluar flatnya. Ia berencana lari jika ada kesempatan. Namun pikirannya terpotong saat sebuah benda lunak menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat dengannya. Laki-laki itu menjilat sisa saus pasta yang ada di sudut bibir Luhan.

Membuat kedua mata itu bertemu pandang dan keduanya terdiam. Bola mata Sehun sesekali melirik bibir tipis di depannya.

Luhan bingung dengan situasi ini, tapi belum sempat ia berfikir lebih lanjut Sehun sudah terlanjur menciumnya. Membuat Luhan terkejut luar biasa, ia mencoba mendorongnya tapi sia-sia karena lengan laki-laki itu sudah merengkuhnya kuat. Bibir tipis itu bergerak lembut di atas bibirnya. Membuat lagi-lagi Luhan merasa digelitiki dari dalam. Wanita itu menutup matanya saat indera penciumannya menangkap aroma maskulin milik Sehun dan semakin terpejam rapat saat merasakan bagaimana Sehun mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian.

Sehun akan menjauhkan wajahnya sejenak memberikan Luhan kesempatan untuk menarik nafas sebelum kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Tangan Sehun mulai membelai pinggang Luhan sebelum memerasnya pelan membuat kedua belah bibir wanita itu terbuka membuka jalan untuk lidahnya.

Luhan merasa pusing saat lidah Sehun bergerak dalam mulutnya, tubuhnya perlahan melemas dengan sendirinya. Bahkan ia hanya menurut saat Sehun membimbing tangannya agar melingkar dilehernya dan perlahan mendorong tubuhnya agar merebah di sofa. Luhan sudah terbuai dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh laki-laki ini.

Ciuman Sehun turun keleher Luhan sebelum mulai menjilatnya. Semua yang ada dalam wanita ini terasa manis di lidah Sehun. Dan yang jelas begitu adiktif.

"Ah!"Luhan memekik pelan saat Sehun menggigit lehernya sebelum menjilat dan menghisapnya kuat, membuat Luhan merasa semakin pusing dan tak berdaya.

Laki-laki itu mendekat kearah telinga Luhan.

"Aku menginap ne, _Baby_?" Bulu kuduk Luhan meremang saat mendengar suara berat Sehun yang membisikan hal itu, terdengar sangat sexy di telingannya. Otak Luhan langsung kosong, segalanya berubah putih tiba-tiba.

"Ng.."Ia melengguh saat merasakan tangan Sehun yang menyusup dibalik kemejanya mengelus punggunya lembut. Tanpa tahu lengguhannya membuat laki-laki di atasnya itu semakin gila, Luhan seperti menjawab 'Ya' atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Sehun kembali menciumi leher Luhan kali ini lebih gencar, membuat wanita itu mulai mengeluarkan desahannya. Suhu tubuh keduanya semakin panas dan nafas mereka semakin terengah.

Luhan membuka matanya hanya untuk melihat langit-langit flatnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum realitas melandanya.

Tunggu, Tunggu dulu!

Apa yang dia lakukan?! Astaga!

Ia terlalu terbuai hingga tak sadar dengan kelakuannya sendiri, bahkan ia terkejut mendapati dirinya yang pasrah merebah di sofa dengan laki-laki ini di atasnya. Astaga!

Luhan mulai mendorong tubuh berat di atasnya sekuat tenaga, mencoba menghentikan apapun yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Sehun- _shi_ , tung-gu! Tunggu dulu!"

Seperti tuli, Sehun tak mau melepaskan Luhan dan terus menciumi wanita itu. Dan ekspresi Luhan langsung berubah horor saat merasakan tangan Sehun yang mulai meraba pahanya.

"Sehun-shi, a-apa yang kau lakukan?! Berhenti!"

"Luhannie, kenapa pintunya terbuka? Kalau ada pencuri ba-"

Kalimat Baekhyun terpotong saat melihat adegan didepannya.

Wanita kelinci ini mematung dengan seluruh belanjannya langsung terjatuh ke lantai menimbulkan suara ribut yang mampu membuat dua manusia di sana langsung melihat kearahnya.

Luhan ikut terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun.

Habislah dia.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Gak nyangka kalian pada suka, padahal berawal dari aku iseng-iseng minta ijin temanku buat remake ff nya yang HaeHyuk jadi Hunhan, ternyata kalian pada suka, ini aku beneran udah minta ijin lho..

Terima kasih yang banyak buat sudah Review, Favorit dan Follow, maaf gak bisa disebutin satu-satu…

Rencananya minggu mau aku post tapi ternyata ada musibah..

Maaf kalau masih ada typo, semoga aja udah gak ada..

Happy Reading


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Woman Who Captures His Heart**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T semi M(?)**

 **Warning: GS/ThreeShoot/Romance/Comedy(entahlah)**

 **Summary: Demi Tuhan** **Luhan** **tak sengaja melakukannya, dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga seorang Oh** **Sehun** **menjadi begitu tergila-gila padanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tolong katakan pada Baekhyun dia harus bagaimana?

Ia bahkan masih diam tak bergerak. Duduk berhadapan dengan dua orang yang masih saja membuatnya betah menganga. Hal ini mulai membuat Luhan khawatir, tidak lucu jika Baekhyun mendadak terserang sindrom idiot kan ? Tolong jangan dulu, karena Baekhyun masih berutang sepuluh ribu won padanya.

Sementara Luhan sibuk berfikir utang piutang, Baekhyun mulai mencerna apa yang terjadi disini. Wanita eyeliner itu hampir saja menyaksikan adegan porno yang dimainkan sahabatnya sendiri. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan sahabatnya, yang ia masalahkan adalah lawan mainnya. Laki-laki yang sedari tadi hanya melihatnya dengan polos seperti tak tahu apa-apa, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia hampir meniduri seorang gadis, laki-laki itu bernama Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun dari Oh's Group.

Demi Tuhan ini Oh Sehun asli!

Yang tampan!

Yang kaya!

Yang sexy!

Yang mempesona!

Mata bereyeliner itu kali ini melihat sahabatnya yang duduk resah, satu tangannya mencoba menjauhkan tangan Oh Sehun yang memegang pinggangnya erat tak mau melepaskan. Naik ke atas ia dapat melihat bekas kemerahan di leher Luhan membuat Baekhyun memutar kembali adegan sofa panas tadi. Otaknya berfikir cepat, mengolah segala informasi serta bukti didepannya.

Jangan remehkan kemampuan intelegent seorang Byun Baekhyun, sekian tahun menjadi penggosip membuat kemampuan analisisnya tak kalah dengan detektif swasta. Cukup mengamati segala sesuatu yang ada disekitarnya ia dengan cepat bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi, apa hubungan mereka, dan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Bibiranya menutup sejenak dan pandangan terkejutnya berubah menjadi berbinar sebelum senyum jokernya terlihat.

Dapat Luhan rasakan hawa dingin di sekitarnya saat melihat senyum sahabatnya yang menakutkan itu.

Oh tidak.

Baekhyun menemukan dirinya sebagai sasaran empuk untuk jiwa penggosipnya. Ia melirik lelaki di sebelahnnya yang masih belum mau melepaskannya. Kenapa dia diam saja? Tidakkah dia khawatir atau minimal malu karena kepergok akan memperkosanya?!

Memperkosa? Tidakkah Luhan ingat dia juga mendesah keenakan.

Bola mata kedua wanita itu kembali bertemu. Dapat Luhan lihat Baekhyun menatapnya menggoda sambil menaik turunkan alisnya sebelum bola matanya bergeser seakan menunjuk Sehun. Wanita bereyeliner itu sedang memberinya kode-kode. Luhan tahu Baekhyun mulai berfikiran yang aneh-aneh.

"Baekhyu-"

Perkataan Luhan terpotong saat sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dengan senyum yang begitu lebar.

" _Annyeong_ , Sehun- _shi._ Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun sahabat Luhan. Maaf sebelumnya jika saya mengganggu, saya pikir anda tidak ikut acara menginap kami. Karena itu saya pamit dulu, nikmati waktu kalian. Saya pergi dulu!" Ucapnya panjang, padat dan jelas,sebelum lagi-lagi Baekhyun membungkuk membuat giliran Luhan yang menganga.

"Dah Luhannie." Baekhyun melambai padanya sebelum dengan langkah tergesa meninggalkannya.

Luhan tersadar.

Oh tidak. Baekhyun meninggalkannya dengan orang menakutkan ini!

Luhan segera beranjak hendak menyusul Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun- _ah_ Tunggu! Tunggu dulu!"Serunya tepat saat Baekhyun menutup rapat pintu flatnya, baru ia akan menyusul namun tiba-tiba Sehun sudah mencegatnya. Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya dan menangkap tubuhnya.

"Biar saja, _Baby_."

Reflek Luhan menjauhinya, membuat keduanya terdiam. Luhan mengerjap takut-takut melihat Sehun yang sepertinya terkejut Luhan melarikan diri dari pelukannya. Namun saat melihat bibit tipis itu tertarik membentuk seringaian, perasaan Luhan langsung tidak enak.

"Mau main kejar-kejaran lagi? Baiklah."

" _Mwo_?"

"Awas saja kalau tertangkap kau _Baby_."

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun langsung melompat kearahnya, membuat keduanya terjatuh di lantai kayu. Sehun terkekeh senang saat mendapatkan wanitanya, namun itu tak berselang lama saat Luhan mendorongnya menjauh sekuat tenaga. Wanita itu meloloskan diri, berdiri lalu berlari menjauh. Dengan senang Sehun juga ikut bangkit mengejar Luhan kesana kemari.

Luhan berteriak panik setiap tangan Sehun akan meraih tubuhnya, ia bahkan harus melompati sofa, menyusup di bawah meja makan, berguling diranjang, sebelum kembali berputar-putar di ruang tengah. Sangat melelahkan tapi anehnya laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun masih tertawa-tawa mengejarnya tanpa lelah. Padahal nafas Luhan sudah terputus-putus.

"Tunggu!" Tangan Luhan terulur, membuat Sehun yang ada di seberang meja makan berhenti mengikutinya. Gadis itu membungkuk terengah-engah karena kelelahan, membuat Sehun khawatir.

" _Baby_ , gwencana?" Bukannya menjawab Luhan malah melirik kamar mandi.

Saat dirasa Sehun lengah, wanita itu berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu menutupnya rapat sebelum memutar kuncinya. Wanita itu seketika merosot di lantai kamar mandi karena kelelahan.

Dok dok dok!

" _Baby_ kenapa dikunci? Aku juga ingin masuk. _Baby_! Luhannie _baby_!"

Tak dipedulikannya teriakan Sehun di luar, Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mendial nomor Baekhyun. Sahabat yang memberikannya pada serigala liar macam Oh Sehun.

"Yah Byun Baekhyun pabo! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian disini?!"

" **Mwo? Aigo Luhannie aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu berkualitasmu dengan Oh** **Sehun** **itu. Sudah sana nikmati saja, tak perlu merasa tak enak padaku aku mengerti kok. Sebagai bayarannya besok kau cukup bercerita lengkap padaku.** _ **Araseo**_ **?"**

Bicara apa sahabatnya ini, membuat Luhan melihat layar ponselnya sejenak memastikan ia tak salah menelfon orang.

" _Baby_ buka!" Seru Sehun yang tentu dapat di dengar oleh Baekhyun dengan jelas. Tanpa Luhan tahu Baekhyun yang ada di ujung sana menutup mulutnya terkejut lengkap dengan wajahnya yang memerah saat pikiran berating dewasa mampir di otaknya.

" _ **Omo omo**_ **, kau sempat menelfonku saat melakukannya? Astaga Luhannie kau gila."**

"Apa? Kau ini bicara apa?"

" _Baby_ ayo buka, atau aku sendiri yang buka?!" Lagi-lagi teriakan Sehun terdengar.

" **Astaga, apa Oh** **Sehun** **memang seagresif itu? Saranku sedikitlah jual mahal, jangan langsung kau berikan, ne. Sudah ya, selamat bersenang-senang!"** Sambungan terputus begitu saja.

"Yah! Baekhyun- _ah_!" Luhan melihat layar ponselnya tak percaya, tega sekali sahabatnya itu memutus sambungan. Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

" _Baby_ , kau mandi di dalam? Kenapa tidak mengajakku? Aku kan juga belum mandi. Aku ingin ikut mandi."

Hah?

Luhan bengong menatap pintu kamar mandi, merasa perkataan Sehun sangat aneh. Namun tak lama saat ia menangkap benda-benda asing di kamar mandinya. Di wastafelnya sekarang ada dua sikat gigi berbeda warna lengkap dengan cangkirnya, padahal tadi pagi hanya satu. Handuknya juga tiba-tiba ada dua. Belum lagi beberapa keperluan mandi laki-laki yang bercampur dengan peralatan mandinya.

Laki-laki itu serius ingin menginap disini?!

Luhan benar-benar bisa gila!

" _Baby_ yyyy! Ikuuuut!"

" _ANDWEE!_ "

.

.

.

Luhan menghela nafas kesekian kalinya selama seharian ini. Kepalanya merebah di meja kerjanya tak dipedulikan orang-orang yang sedari tadi mengamati gerak-geriknya. Matanya terpejam mencoba sedikit mengurangi rasa kantuknya. Tadi malam ia hampir saja terancam tidur di kamar mandi jika saja Sehun tidak mendapatkan panggilan dari ponselnya. Laki-laki itu berpamitan padanya dibalik pintu kamar mandi, mengatakan jika ada urusan penting yang begitu mendadak.

Lelaki itu juga mengatakan agar Luhan jangan terlalu lama berendam di kamar mandi, menyuruhnya tidur lebih cepat, sebelum melayangkan ciuman jauh untuknya. Tapi nyatanya Luhan tak mandi semalam karena ngeri melihat kamar mandinya sendiri, dan tak bisa tidur karena bermimpi buruk. Bahkan tadi pagi ia menumpang mandi di flat tetangganya yang seorang nenek-nenek baik hati.

"Luhannieeee."

Luhan membuka matanya saat ada yang menekan-nekan pipinya hanya untuk menemukan mata berbinar milik Baekhyun tepat didepannya.

Bertambah satu lagi cobaan untuknya.

Luhan memutar kepalanya membelakangi Baekhyun, ia malas jika harus dicercar banyak pertanyaan. Hal itu tentu membuat Baekhyun mengeluh karena sahabatnya itu begitu cuek padanya.

"Aah, Luhannie. Kau pelit sekali. Kau janji akan menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana kau yang karyawan biasa saja dengan wajah biasa saja bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Oh Sehun yang sempurna? Tak usah menyangkal tadi malam sudah terlihat jelas."

Luhan berdecak, memang kenapa kalau dia biasa saja? Masalah!

Luhan yang masih diam saja membuat Baekhyun khawatir.

"Luhannie kau baik-baik saja? Kalian melakukannya sampai berapa putaran semalam? Sampai kau lemas begini."

Luhan langsung bangun, menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Aih, tak usah merasa tak enak padaku begitu. Oh Sehun sudah kucoret dari daftar suami idamanku kok, tidak apa-apa beritahu saja."

Cara Baekhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya benar-benar membuat Luhan ngeri. Penggosip satu ini tidak bisakah melepaskannya kali ini saja? Oh Sehun sudah cukup menyusahkan jadi jangan ditambah lagi, please.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong Luhannie, bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya? Terus bagaimana kau bisa pacaran dengannya?" Kata pacaran yang dikatakan Baekhyun membuat telingan Luhan serasa iritasi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kok tidak tahu, kan dia pacarmu."

"Aku hanya ikut meeting iklan lalu tiba-tiba saja aku sudah bangun di kamarnya keesokan harinya dengan dia yang terus memanggilku _baby_ - _baby_."

"APA!" Baekhyun sadar langsung menutup mulutnya karena berteriak terlalu keras. Ia mendekat ke arah Luhan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?"

Luhan akan angkat bicara namun tersadar dengan siapa dia berbicara. Ia malah berdiri lalu mendorong Baekhyun keluar dari bilik kerjanya.

"Berhentilah mencari berita gosip dan berkerja sana!" Usirnya jengkel, tak dipedulikan Baekhyun yang merengek-rengek minta ia bercerita sedikit lagi. Luhan mendorongnya jauh dari bilik kerjanya.

Dengan langkah menghentak-hentak Baekhyun kembali ke bilik kerjanya. Luhan pemarah sekali hari ini, dia kan hanya penasaran. Dengan bersungut-sungut wanita bereyeliner itu kembali berkutak dengan laptopnya. Namun belum ada sepuluh menit ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang, saat ia mendongak terlihat laki-laki menyebalkan bernama Chanyeol itu sedang menatapnya.

" _Wae_?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, matanya menghindar dari mata wanita didepannya. Tangannya dibelakang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Park Chanyeol, _wae_? Kalao ada perlu cepat katakan! Aku sedang malas bertengkar!"Sepertinya amarah Luhan menular ke Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terlihat menarik nafas dalam. Dan setelah itu menyodorkan setangkai mawar pink pada Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Untukmu."

Baekhyun terkejut, tentu saja. Dia bahkan terdiam melihat mawar pink di depannya membuat Chanyeol menyodorkannya paksa kearahnya sampai mawar itu berpindah tangan ke wanita bereyeliner itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam.

Wanita itu mengambil kertas yang menyertai mawar itu lalu membukanya.

 _Aku tahu restoran steak terenak di Seoul_

 _Mau pergi denganku nanti malam?_

 _PCY/ Park_ _Chanyeol_

Baekhyun mendongak melihat kearah Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk berkutak dengan laptopnya di bilik kerjanya. Jantung wanita itu berdetak keras, sebelum merasa wajahnya memanas karena memerah.

Dan sepertinya romantisme Luhan juga sedang menular pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Ini hari minggu yang cerah dan Luhan akan memanfaatkannya untuk berbelanja kebutuhan bulanannya. Mood wanita ini juga sudah kembali membaik karena sejak kemarin lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu tak ada kabarnya, menghilang begitu saja. Bagai ditelan bumi. Hore!

Wanita itu berjalan santai melalu trotoar, mendengarkan burung bernyanyi, merasakan angin bertiup, dan melihat orang-orang akrab bercengkramah. Ah betapa indahnya hari ini. Tenang dan damai.

Penggambaran Luhan sok seperti sastrawan? Biar saja.

Pintu kaca itu otomatis terbuka saat Luhan berdiri didepannya. Ia segera mengambil troli dan mulai berkeliling mencari barang-barang kebutuhannya terlebih dahulu, baru nanti barang-barang yang dia inginkan. Itulah tips berhemat ala Luhan.

Malam ini Luhan ingin membuat rebusan daging, dengan jamur dan sayuran lainnya. Pasti lezat. Wanita itu segera menuju ke bagian daging, memilih daging khas dalam yang sedang didiskon. Tangannya dengan cermat memilih daging, menimang mana yang paling terlihat masih bagus. Maklum barang diskon selalu ada kekurangan.

"Jangan beli daging itu, kwalitasnya jelek. Beli yang diatas." Saran seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Luhan mendongak, ia menyernyit saat melihat harga daging kualitas tinggi itu.

"Tidak mau, mahal. Toh rasanya hampir mirip."

"Tapi gizinya jauh berbeda. Kenapa takut mahal? Aku yang akan membayarnya, _Baby_."

Luhan membeku. Panggilan itu! Oh tidak, jangan bilang kalau...

Perlahan wanita itu menengok, dan TARA! Oh Sehun sudah berdiri disebelahnya, dengan senyum menawannya. Luhan yang kaget mundur kebelakang, apa yang dilakukan orang ini disini?!

Sehun terkekeh melihat respon Luhan, mengejutkan wanita ini memang selalu menyenangkan. Wajahnya yang imut akan bertambah imut.

Tangan Sehun mengambil daging yang di rak atas, mengambilnya empat sekaligus tanpa berfikir. Lelaki itu lalu mengambil alih troli Luhan dengan satu tangannya, sedang yang lainnya meraih pinggang wanita itu. Menggiringnya mengelilingi swalayan itu.

"Sehun-shi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Sehun, _Baby_. Sehun, panggil Sehun. Tentu saja menyusulmu belanja."

"Dari mana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Rahasia." Sehun tertawa setelahnya.

Luhan mulai cemas. Apa laki-laki ini menanam GPS di dalam tubuhnya saat ia tidur? Atau ada CCTV rahasia di rumahnya? Pikiran Luhan yang kebanyakan animasi dan game mulai kumat. Tentu Sehun tak akan melakukan apa yang dituduhkan wanita itu. Katakan dia beruntung, karena tadi saat ia tengah perjalanan menuju flat Luhan, Sehun melihat Luhan berjalan di trotoar dan masuk ke dalam swalayan ini. Alhasil disinilah Sehun, menyusul wanitanya.

Mereka berjalan mengelilingi swalayan seperti pasangan pengantin baru yang berbelanja bersama dihari libur. Dan Luhan dibuat ngeri oleh cara Sehun berbelanja. Lelaki ini mengambil segala hal dengan jumlah yang berlebihan dan selalu memilih yang paling mahal, tidak terkecuali.

"Sehun, kurasa satu karton besar saja sudah cukup." Interuksi Luhan saat Sehun akan mengambil empat karton besar susu strawberry sekaligus. Siapa yang akan minum sebanyak itu.

Alhasil dengan skill belanja Sehun yang diatas rata-rata itu, mereka memerlukan dua troli untuk membawanya ke kasir. Dan Luhan serasa dicekik saat melihat jumlah tagihan di meja kasir.

Astaga, kenapa jumlah nolnya banyak sekali?

Sehun mengambil kertas yang disediakan di sana, lalu menuliskan alamat flat Luhan.

"Kirimkan ke sini." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kartu kreditnya.

Luhan? Dia diam saja. Mau melarangpun ia tak berani karena jumlah tagihan belajaannya tidak main-main.

Setelah menyelesaikan ururan bayar-membayar, Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan mengajaknya keluar dari sana menuju Lamborghininya yang terparkir begitu mencolok, bahkan beberapa orang ada yang berpotret ria dengan mobilnya. Luhan tentu saja terkejut, bahkan sampai Sehun mengiringnya masuk kedalam mobil pun ia masih terbengong-bengong. Ini pertama kalinya ia naik mobil impor mahal sekelas Lamborghini.

Setelah memakaikan wanita itu sabuk pengaman, Sehun segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. melewati jalanan Seoul yang lenggang. Luhan masih sibuk mengamati interior dalam mobil. Begitu canggih dan mewah sampai iris hitamnya berhenti di sosok Sehun yang terlihat begitu biasa mengendarainya.

Laki-laki ini terlihat kasual hari ini, dengan hanya menggunakan kaos abu-abu dipadu celana jins biru tua serta sepatu cat. Rambutnya yang biasanya tersisir rapi ke atas kini dibiarkannya turun menutupi keningnya. Membuat laki-laki ini terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun. Dan tentu saja sangat tampan.

Luhan terkejut saat iris cokelat Sehun menangkap basah dirinya, lelaki itu tersenyum lalu...

"Muah." Melayangkan ciuman jauh untuk Luhan, membuat wanita itu malu sendiri dan segera berbalik. Jantungnya terasa akan meledak, Luhan mengosok-gosok pipinya yang memanas.

Perjalanan itu tak lama sampai Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di tanah lapang dekat dengan sungai Han. Lelaki itu membukaan pintu untuknya lalu menuntunnya keluar. Ditengah lapang itu ada seorang lelaki setengah baya berpakaian selayaknya pelayan yang sedang menunggu mereka. Disebelahnya sudah terdapat satu helikopter.

Yah benar, helikopter! Luhan tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

Helikopter itu berwarna hitam dengan lambang serta tulisan Oh's Group tertera di badan helikopter. Sehun menariknya mendekati badan helikopter.

"Untuk apa helikopter ini?" Luhan bertanya dengan pandangan mata takjub pada benda besi yang bisa terbang itu.

"Tentu untuk kita naiki, _Baby_." Jawab Sehun sambil memakaikan penutup telinga pada Luhan seperti dirinya.

Tunggu dulu, kita? Sehun tadi bilang kita kan?

Luhan menatap Sehun horor, tapi lelaki itu malah dengan santai memakai kaca mata hitamnnya. Sehun kembali menarik Luhan mendekati helikopter tapi wanita itu menghentikannya.

"Sehun, aku tidak yakin dengan hal ini."

Sehun tersenyum lalu membelai rambut Luhan lembut.

"Tak akan kubiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu, percaya padaku." Senyum itu seperti menghipnotis Luhan, membuatnya menurut menaiki helikopter itu. Meski pada akhirnya rasa takut mulai menguasainya saat baling-baling helikopter itu mulai berputar.

"Sehun kau pernah mengendarai helikopter sebelumnya kan?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Tentu pernah, _Baby_. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku menerbangkannya di tengah kota Seoul."

Luhan memucat mendengarnya, ia berencana meloncat keluar tapi sudah terlambat karena helikopter sudah tak menginjak tanah.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk dengan lemas, astaga kakinya serasa menjadi jeli begitu turun dari helikopter. Ia ada di atap salah satu gedung tertinggi di Seoul. Ya, Sehun mengendarai helikopter bersamannya hanya untuk mengajaknya ke atap gedung yang sebenarnya bisa dicapai dengan naik mobil dilanjutkan dengan naik lift. Tak perlu membuat Luhan berteriak-teriak saat Sehun berbelok melewati gedung-gedung tinggi di atas helikopter.

Tempat ini sudah terdapat sajian makan siang mereka yang di tata begitu romantis dengan warna putih sebagai dominan lengkap dengan mawar yang mengiasi meja. Tempat ini teduh karena di atas Luhan terdapat atap yang melindunginya dari sinar matahari. Iris rusanya melihat Sehun yang berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa teko sebelum menuangkan teh hangat di atas cangkir wanita itu. Lelaki itu mengambil tangannya lalu menciumnya sayang. Membuat Luhan menahan nafasnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu memulai menyantap hidangannya. Mereka makan dengan diam atau lebih tepatnya Luhan yang kebanyakan diam karena malu dengan lelaki di depannya.

Jantungnya serasa akan meledak rasanya jika ia bicara sedikit saja saat ini.

.

.

.

" _Baby_ , kau suka filmnya?"

"Ne."

Sehun memasang wajah masam, sekali lagi ia menegok ke kiri

" _Baby_ , aku kesana ya?"

"Andwe, aku tidak fokus jika ada seseorang didekatku saat menonton film."

Sehun cemberut mendengarnya. Ia menyewa seluruh gedung bioskop ini bukan tanpa alasan. Ia ingin waktu pribadi dengan wanitanya, tapi kenapa jadi begini.

Lihat mereka, duduk dengan jarak lima kursi begini. Sedangkan satu kursi di sini selayaknnya sofa yang bisa diduduki dua orang. Jadi kalau di bioskop normal jarak mereka sama dengan delapan kursi. Uh, terlalu jauh dan Sehun tidak suka itu. Hal ini bermula dari Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa menonton film dengan tenang jika ada seseorang di sebelahnya. Sedikit aneh menurut Sehun. Tapi ia menurutinya saat mata rusa Luhan terlihat memohon padanya, membuatnya tak berkutik.

Tentu itu hanya akal-akalan Luhan saja, mana ada orang dengan sindrom aneh yang Luhan katakan itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan mengingat tempat ini gelap dan tak ada orang kecuali mereka. Belum lagi sofa empuk yang akan semakin mengundang. Jadi ia mengakalinya dengan seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau berduaan dengan serigala itu ditempat seperti ini tapi film yang Sehun tawarkan merupakan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Luhan selama ini. Dan mereka bisa menontonnya sebelum film ini rilis bulan depan. Luar biasa.

Cukup lama waktu berselang sampai Luhan sadar untuk mengecek keberadaan Sehun yang jauh darinya itu. Ia menengok ke kanan dan terkejut saat Sehun tak ada di sana. Belum sempat ia beranjang lengan kekar itu sudah melingkar di tubuhnya dari belakang.

" _Baby_."

Gawat.

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan lalu menciumnya begitu saja membuat wanita itu menutup matanya rapat. Luhan sudah was-was, jika peristiwa di flatnya akan kembali terulang . namun tiba-tiba ia menyadari ada yang berbeda.

Cara Sehun menciumnya terasa berbeda kali ini.

Tak ada hisapan atau gigitan. Hanya mencium. Namun ciuman yang dalam dengan cara yang berbeda, bukan nafsu tapi lebih ke perasaan yang ingin laki-laki itu sampaikan padanya.

Luhan membuka matanya saat Sehun lepas bibirnya. Lelaki itu mencium pipinya, hidung, kelopak matanya, dan kembali ke bibirnya. Ciumannya begitu lembut seperti ciuman kupu-kupu. Membuat Luhan memeluk tubuh hangat Sehun tanpa sadar. Ingin lebih merasakan kelembutan lelaki ini.

Begitu manis, dan membuatnya nyaman.

Ya, memang membuatnya nyaman namun itu hanya sampai Luhan merasakan tangan lelaki ini meraba dadanya dan meremasnya. Romantisme itu hancur seketika itu juga saat Luhan mendorongnya, membuat Sehun jatuh terjengkang kebelakang menghantam lantai.

Ugrh, ternyata sama saja!

.

.

.

Aneh.

Ini sangat aneh.

Luhan melihat teman-teman kantornya, yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya tentu saja. Kita mulai dari gaya rambut mereka yang kini begitu mirip dengannya, cara mereka berdandan juga mirip, gaya pakaian, sepatu, sampai tas ransel hitam pun mirip. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka ada yang meniru gaya bicara, serta cara berjalanannya.

Sejak kapan ia menjadi tren center?

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , kenapa semua orang aneh sekali hari ini? Kenapa mereka seperti ...meniruku?" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun yang membantunya membuat _storyboard_ iklan untuk departemnt store yang sudah ditetapkan konsepnya.

"Supaya dapat menarik pengusaha kaya macam Oh Sehun."

"Apa! maksudmu mereka..." Luhan tak bisa melanjutkannya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa tentang Baekhyun yang pasti akan menyebarkan hal ini di seluruh kantor. Pantas saja security lobby kantor jadi begitu formal padanya dan Kangin tak memarahinya seharian ini.

"Bisakah kau mengerem mulutmu sejenak, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Apa salahnya menyampaikan informasi?"

"Itu namanya bergosip bukan menyampaikan informasi!"

"Tapi kau juga diuntungkan, bukan?"

"Sebelah mananya yang aku diuntungkan?"

Mereka terus berdebat tanpa tahu sosok lain mendekati mereka.

"Xi Luhan- _shi_?"

Kedua wanita itu langsung mendongak. Hanya untuk melihat seorang wanita super cantik didepan mereka. Dengan mengenakan atribut super mahal. Wanita itu melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan menatap tajam keduanya.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Xi Luhan?" Tanya wanita ini galak.

Dengan tega Baekhyun langsung menunjuk Luhan disebelahnya. Membuat Luhan menatapnya tak percaya. Sahabat macam apa orang disebelahnya ini? Luhan bersumpah akan menagih sepuluh ribu wonnya setelah ini.

Wanita itu menatap tajam pada Luhan sebelum menunjuknya.

"KAU! Kau orang yang berani merebut Sehun Oppa dariku!"

 _Mworago?!_

"Dimana orang yang bernama Xi Luhan!" Belum sempat Luhan mengerti maksud wanita di depannya ini, kini sudah muncul wanita lain lagi yang ada di kantornya. Yang ini juga tak kalah cantik. Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung menunjuk Luhan.

Bagus, aku benci kalian semua kawan!

"Kang Seulgi sedang apa kau disini?"

"Irene- _shi_ aku yang datang lebih dulu harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

Dua wanita itu saling menatap sengit.

"Yah aku duluan!"

"Tidak aku duluan, pergi kau!"

"Dimana Xi Luhan!" Seru dua orang wanita cantik yang baru datang. Seulgi dan Irene menunjuk Luhan yang kebingungan.

Siapa mereka semua?!

"Wendy- _shi_ , bukankah kau tak punya urusan disini?" Tanya Irene sinis.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, tapi dengannya!" Ia menunjuk Luhan penuh penekanan.

"Aku yang datang duluan!"

"Aku duluan, Tzuyu!"

"Kau gadis yang menguna-guna Sehun Oppa bukan?!" Gadis bernama Tzuyu itu menatapnya tajam.

Hah?

"Diamlah kalian semua, palsu tapi bergaya seperti kekasih Sehun Oppa asli. Aku yang akan menghajar wanita ini." Wanita bernama Seulgi itu berucap.

Wajah Luhan memucat. Apa? ia akan dihajar?

"Kau yang palsu! Jelas-jelas aku kekasih Sehun Oppa. Aku yang akan menguliti wanita ini." Bantah wanita bernama Irene itu. membuat wajah Luhan yang sudah pucat semakin pucat.

Dia akan dikuliti?

"Yah aku yang asli, jadi aku yang akan membakar wanita ini hidup-hidup."

"Tidak tapi aku! Aku akan menguburnya hidup-hidup!"

Luhan serasa ingin pingsan, ia akan di bakar dan di kubur hidup-hidup.

"Yah aku bilang aku yang akan melakukannya!"

"Aku yang asli makanya aku yang akan melakukan, dasar bodoh!

"Beraninya kau memangilku bodoh!" Dua diantara mereka mulai saling menjambak.

"Mati kau Xi Luhan!" Salah satu dari mereka melompat kearah Luhan menarik kerahnya namun sebelum ia bisa berbuat yang macam-macam ia sudah ditarik oleh satu wanita yang lainnya.

"Aku yang akan menghajarnya Bodoh! Bukan kau!" Dua ini juga saling menjambak.

Seluruh karyawan hanya bisa menganga melihat pertarungan empat wanita di depannya, saling berebut ingin menghajar Luhan. Saling memukul, melempar barang, berteriak, dan memaki. Kadang mereka berganti lawan secara tak sengaja membuat pertarungan semakin seru, membuat para karyawan laki-laki mulai memasang taruhan termasuk Chanyeol yang langsung memasang Luhan.

Luhan? Ia yang ketakutan dengan empat wanita kesetanan itu sedari tadi berjongkok di bilik kerjanya menghindar dari barang-barang yang melayang kearahnya. Ia bertanya –tanya darimana empat wanita itu mengetahui tentang ia dan Sehun.

Jangan remehkan jaringan gosip Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan. Yang awalnya obrolan antar pegawai bisa jadi obrolan antar klien terus berkembang hingga kemana-mana.

Gadis itu mulai bergerak dengan merangkak menjauh dari medan pertempuran atas arahan Baekhyun yang juga sedang berlindung. Mengungsi di ruang jalan antar bilik sambil memanjatkan doanya.

Ada empat orang wanita yang berniat membunuhnya, selamatkan aku Tuhan!

"Dimana Xi Luhan tadi?!"

"Disana!" Salah satu dari mereka menyadari keberadaannya dan memberitahukan pada yang lainnya.

"AAAAAAA!" Luhan berteriak sambil bangkit untuk berlari saat melihat empat wanita itu mengejarnya. Ia berlari akan keluar dari ruangan karyawan sebelum tubuhnya malah menghantam seseorang yang akan masuk. Membuat gadis itu terpental jatuh, sedang orang itu hanya mudur beberapa langkah.

Keduanya saling melihat siapa yang mereka tabrak.

" _BABY_!" Seru Sehun panik, tanpa sadar keberadaannya membuat semua orang yang ada disana terdiam. Termasuk empat wanita ganas tadi.

Sehun lekas menghampiri Luhan yang masih terkapar di lantai.

" _Aigo_ , maafkan aku _Baby_. Aku tak sengaja, mana yang sakit? _Aigo_ _Baby_ ku yang malang." Sehun memeriksa seluruh tubuh Luhan lalu mengelus kepala Luhan sayang.

Luhan tercengang melihat Sehun, sebelum perlahan air matanya mengalir. Orang ini, orang ini yang menyebabkan semua hal ini!

"Lain kali jangan berlari seperti itu, _Baby_. Baha-AW!"

Sehun meringis saat Luhan memukul bahunya keras.

"Kau! Dasar namja pabo! Namja gila! Seenaknya menciumku! Seenaknya meniduriku! Dasar pabo pabo pabo! Lihat sekarang! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku!" Luhan berteriak sambil menangis sesugukan tak peduli semua orang menganga mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"Aduh, _baby_ sakit! Aduh aduh!" Luhan tak peduli pada ringisan Sehun dan terus memukulnya. Sama sekali tak sadar ia sedang memukul aset mahal milik Korea.

" Kau ambil semua tanpa bertanya, berlaku seenaknya tanpa bertanya padaku dulu! Aku benci sifatmu itu! Kau pikir kau siapa hah! Orang tuaku saja bukan! Oh Sehun BODOH!"

"Ne, ne _baby_ aku yang salah. Aku mengaku salah, jadi berhenti memukul-ADUH!"

"Berhenti katamu?! Kau tahu itu ciuman pertamaku! Itu juga malam pertamaku! Kenapa kau mengambilnya! HUUUUWAAAAA."

Luhan berhenti memukul dan sekarang menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. Kedua lengannya secara bergantian mengapus air matanya.

Lepas sudah apa yang ia pendam selama ini,lepas sudah emosinya yang tertahan sejak bertemu manusia di depannya itu. Dia tidak pernah meminta hal ini terjadi padanya, tapi kenapa dia yang di salahkan.

Sehun melihatnya, menghela nafas sejenak. Bukannya ia tidak tahu, hanya saja Luhan tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa makanya ia tetap berlaku seperti itu, itu sifatnya. Sehun mulai mendekati Luhan yang menangis sesugukan. Meski Luhan terlihat imut saat menangis tapi tetap saja Sehun tidak menyukainya.

Lelaki itu memengang kedua tangan Luhan membuat wajah merah penuh air mata itu terlihat, Sehun tersenyum. Ia menghapus air mata wanitannya itu lembut.

"Maafkan aku, ne. Maafkan aku untuk semuanya. Aku melakukannya karena aku begitu sayang padamu, _baby_. Aku tidak ingin kau diambil orang lain, aku ingin kau jadi milikku selamanya."

Sehun memeluk kedua telapak tangan Luhan di dadanya.

Luhan terkejut merasakan betapa cepat dan kerasnya detak jantung Sehun.

"Kau merasakannya, selalu seperti ini _Baby_. Entah itu didekatmu atau hanya mengingat namamu. Rasanya sesak tapi menyenangkan."

Luhan yang sudah berhenti menangis merasakan pipinya memanas. Membuat Sehun mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau membuatku serasa ingin meledak,kau membuat nafasku serasa tercekik, kau membuatku serasa melayang, dan kau membuataku merasakan hangat yang luar biasa. Aku gila akan rasa ini, gila akan dirimu, _Baby_."

Sehun memeluk, Luhan.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, _Baby_. Sangat."

Kupu-kupu itu berterbangan diperut Luhan, sepertinya jantungnya juga berdetak selayaknya milik Sehun tadi. Manis, nyaman, dan hangat.

Ia hampir saja memeluk Sehun saat realitas menyadarkannya. Ia mendorong Sehun.

"Bohong!" Serunya tajam mengejutkan Sehun.

"Mwo? Aku tidak bohong, _Baby_."

"Lalu siapa mereka?!" Luhan menunjuk empat gadis yang kini salah tingkah sendiri saat Sehun menegok melihat mereka.

"Yang mana, _Baby_?"

"Empat wanita itu!" Luhan menunjuk dengan nada jengkel. Jika Sehun terbukti playboy, Luhan akan membunuhnya.

Sehun melihat keempat wanita itu.

" _Nuguya_?" Katanya polos, membuat semua orang disana menganga. Mereka kekasihmu tuan bagaimana kau bisa lupa?itu pikiran semua orang.

Tapi tidak, Sehun tidak bohong ia memang tidak mengenal keempatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingat. Sekretaris Han yang sedari tadi hanya diam di belakang jadi penonton menghampiri atasannya.

"Ini nona Kang Seulgi, putri menteri Kang. Ini model departement store kita yang sebelumnya nona Irene. Ini nona Tzuyu putri duta besar Taiwan, dan yang ini nona Wendy putri Pengusaha Son yang bekerjasama dengan kita."

"O, lalu apa hubungan kalian dengan _Baby_ ku ini?"

Keempatnya bergerak cemas, seperti ingin segera kabur dari sana.

" _Aniya_ , kami tak punya hubungan apa-apa, kalau begitu kamu permisi dulu, Sehun- _shi_. Luhan- _shi_ _annyeong_." Pamit Seulgi diikuti tiga lainnya membuat semua orang yang ada disana melihat kepergian mereka dengan pandangan tak percaya. Terutama Luhan, yang tadi akan mereka hajar, kuliti, bakar, dan kubur hidup-hidup.

Siapa yang sangka ternyata mereka palsu semua.

" _Baby_."

Luhan mendongak melihat Sehun.

"Jadi apa masalahnya?"

Hah?

Luhan menggeleng dengan tak yakin, ia juga jadi bingung sendiri sekarang. Sehun terkekeh melihat ekpresi Luhan. Begitu imut dan mengemaskan.

Lelaki itu memegang pipi Luhan.

"Begini saja, bagaimana jika kita ulang segalanya. Mari mulai lagi dari awal. Kali ini aku janji kita akan pelan-pelan. Aku janji tak akan seenaknya lagi. Kali ini terserah padamu. Hem?"

Luhan melihat Sehun menyakinkan.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"Aku yang menentukan? Kau akan menuruti semuanya?"

"Tentu. Apapun untukmu, _Baby_."

"Janji?" Sehun tertawa memeluk Luhan erat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan polos itu.

"Janji."

Perlahan senyum Luhan merekah, membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk tak mencium wanita itu. Hanya kecupan, bukankah Sehun sudah berjanji untuk pelan-pelan.

Sedangkan semua wanita di sana hanya bisa menatap iri pada Luhan, mereka juga ingin dipeluk dan dicium Sehun seperti itu. Cuma Chanyeol yang tertawa bahagia karena menang taruhan, sebelum jitakan maut Baekhyun mengenai kepalanya.

"Tapi _Baby_ , malam itu kau yang memulainya." Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba saat bibir mereka terlepas.

"Apa?"

"Malam itu! Malam itu kau yang menciumku duluan dan kau juga yang mengajakku bercinta duluan."

Hah?

.

.

.

TV layar datar itu menunjukkan bagaimana EXO tampil begitu keren dengan konsep taman bermain. Bagaimana iklan itu digarap dengan begitu apik dan begitu menonjolkan keindahan taman bermain. Membuat orang kagum dan penasaran. Saat iklan selesai, Sehun bertepuk tangan.

Ini luar biasa, persis seperti yang ia inginkan. Bahkan lebih bagus.

" _Baby_ , darimana kau dapat ide untuk membuat taman bermain seperti itu? itu sangat kreatif."Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Tapi wanita itu tak menjawabnya.

Luhan masih sibuk menahan tangis, wanita itu melihat kebawah. Kearah gaun pernikahan yang ia kenakan. Ia sudah menangis semalaman tapi ia masih ingin menangis sekarang saat melihatnya.

Ya, ia akan (terpaksa) menikah hari ini. Tepat di hari peluncuran iklan yang telah selesai timnya garap. Tentu ia akan menikah dengan laki-laki bertoxedo di sebelahnya, laki-laki yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan iklan departement store miliknya, laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun yang tergila-gila padanya.

Setelah peristiwa dikantor itu, mereka memang menjalani pendekatan secara perlahan seperti yang Luhan inginkan. Bahkan Sehun tak mempermasalahkan Luhan yang mengajaknya berkencan di taman hiburan, yang penting wanitanya senang. Mereka juga akan perpegangan tangan, memeluk, dan berciuman jika Luhan menginginkannya. Mereka akan melakukannya pelan-pelan. Dan semuanya berjalan lancar.

Yah lancar sampai Luhan ditemukan pingsan dua minggu yang lalu di flatnya. Jangan tanya seberapa panik Sehun, ia bahkan mengesampingkan pasien serangan jantung yang datang sebelum dia demi Luhannya tercinta, untung Dokter lain segera menangani orang itu.

Sehun yang saat itu sudah menyiapkan mental untuk menjadi duda sebelum menikah, malah akan menjadi calon ayah sebelum menikah.

Yah Luhan hamil, 5 minggu saat itu.

Dan WOOHOO! Sehun bahagia luar biasa, untung dia tak lupa diri dengan terjun dari lantai tujuh. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang menangis sesunggukan. Dia hamil sebelum menikah, bisa kau bayakkan wahai wanita?

Luhan sama sekali tak menyadarinya, padahal ia mengalami muntah setiap pagi, mengidam, dan telat datang bulan. Yah Luhan memang lambat, sudahlah.

Siapa yang menyangka jika peristiwa malam itu ternyata berbuntut panjang untuk mereka. Membuat mereka terikat lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Seakan Tuhan memang menjodohkannya dengan sengaja, membuat mereka tak bisa terpisah.

Sehun segera mengajak Luhan menikah dan mengenalkan Luhan kepada orang tuanya. Luhan mendapat sambutan baik dari keluarga Sehun. Bahkan calon ibu mertuanya heboh saat diberitahu ia tidak hanya akan mendapat menantu tapi juga bonus cucu.

Orang tua Luhan? Tentu langsung setuju, sama sekali tak ada perlawanan meski tahu anak perempuan mereka dihamili duluan. Jujur Luhan sedikit sakit hati melihatnya, merasa kurang disayang.

Tapi bukannya malah masuk akal? Bagaimana mereka bisa menolak, dapat menantu kaya!

Dan semuanya berjalan semakin lancar hingga tiba hari mereka menikah sekarang. Kecuali Luhan yang masih belum terima dengan semua ini.

" Luhannie _baby_ jangan menagis, ne. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku. aku akan menjagamu."

"Tapi ini terlalu cepat, aku masih belum ingin menikah."

"Lalu bayinya bagaimana?"

Luhan mulai terisak.

"Aigo, cup cup. Begini saja bagaimana kalau nanti kita bulan madunya di Paris, kau mau?"

Hasrat menangis Luhan hilang seketika saat mendengar 'Paris'.

"Paris?"

"Ne, kita akan di sana selama yang kau iginkan. Bukankah kau sangat ingin ke sana?"

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh. Tapi sebelum itu kita menikah dulu ya?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat sekarang karena kota Paris sudah ada diimajinasinya. Membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar. Cara seperti ini selalu berhasil membuat Luhan menurut. Sedikit licik untuk kebaikan itu tak apa kan?

Tak pernah ada pernyataan dari Luhan atau kata-kata cinta, tapi Sehun tahu Luhan mencintainnya. Hanya gadis ini sedikit ( atau memang ) lambat menyadarinya. Jadi sudahlah, maklumi saja.

Akhirnya mereka resmi menikah tepat pukul sebelas siang itu, dan Sehun dengan semangat mencium Luhan yang berstatus istrinya sekarang. Awalnya semua orang bertepuk tangan dan tertawa melihat mempelai prianya yang terlalu semangat. Tapi saat melihat Luhan yang melambai panik meminta tolong, Sehun segera ditarik menjauh. Sepertinya Sehun memang semakin tergila-gila pada Luhan.

Sedangkan di bangku gereja.

Chanyeol menyodorkan kantung kecil berwarna pink kearah Baekhyun yang tadinya bertepuk tangan untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Dengan heran ia membuka kantong kain itu. Matanya terbelalak.

Wanita itu menutup mulutnya saat melihat di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin dengan kain kecil yang mengikatnya. Kain itu memiliki sebuah tulisan kecil berbunyi ...

 _Ayo menikah._

.

.

.

 **END**

Yeahhh, akhirnya remake pertamaku selesai juga…

Ini bener2 udah selesai lho gak ada sekuelnya atau epilog atau apalah, karena dari ff aslinya memang sampai sini aja, jadi klo mau minta sequel tolong minta Author aslinya aja ya bisa di akunnya Yayarara atau kalian mau minta no Hpnya, atau pin BB nya bisa PM aku /ketawasetan/ gak ding, nanti aku gak diakui lagi jadi temannya..

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah suka ff remake ini, gak nyangka kalian pada suka /deepbow/

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah review, kalian adalah penyemangat buatku, big thanks to Chapter 1 : ohhsitik, Agassi9, anisaaaaa, Luharnshi, Juna Oh, IchiOcha, selunds, ohfelu, Seravin509, wollfdeer520,

Lucky8894, AsmaraAra, Skymoebius, fuckyeahSeKaiYeol, psw7, H520, HH.947, hannamoru27, giyu05, deerbee, WindaYusw, ohjasmine12, BlackDeer07, Arifahohse, Kezia98, rikha-chan, YONGKYUNG, princessnemo, apink, Guest, ElisYe Het, Sarrah HunHan, cinta kamu thor, Xi Hye Han, anggrek hitam, misslah, Guest, realmsy, sehunluhan0494, akucintahunhan, chaa, Guest, nisaramaidah28, Oh Wilis94, rianurfi, HunHanCherry1220

Chapter 2 : Skymoebius, HH.947, Princess Xiao, Seravin509, ziarll, Winar795, realmsy, Juna Oh, Telekinetics726, Arifahohse, Kezia98, sehunluhan0494, ohjasmine12, akucintahunhan, Ayu761, hanbaby74, rikha-chan, HunHanCherry1220, misslah, Wiwiet, nanaaa, park rara, vita vita, Guest(4), Ray han, wollfdeer520, karinaalysia2047, fuckyeahSeKaiYeol, anggrek hitam, apink, Cheery, xiaohunhan, Siapa-Saya, sweety, Fe261, OhLu

See You Next Story


End file.
